Love in the Time of Tea
by FeudalAi
Summary: Kagome thought her entire future was planned out. She would finish her Undergraduate degree and spend her life with her long-term boyfriend Koga. But, in her first class of her final year of University she sees a man with dog-like ears and everything is thrown off track. Should she follow the safe, planned, path? Or take a risk on a new, unpredictable, future?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome rolled out of bed and looked groggily up at the ceiling. It was the first day of her Senior year of college. She couldn't help but smile as the smell of coffee wafted upstairs. She hopped out of bed, quickly used the toilet, and hurried downstairs where Sango was siting at their small table in her robe sipping a hot cup of coffee.

"There is more in the pot. Thought it would wake you up." Sango said as she pulled up her laptop.

Kagome quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Sango. "I love this new apartment. I can't believe this is our last year already!" Their apartment wasn't huge, but compared to last year it was a mansion. Last year they didn't even have separate bedrooms. It was two beds in one room that thankfully had a wall that separated them from a microscopic kitchen and miniature living room that was barely big enough for a loveseat and coffee table. But they had saved their money and their parents chipped in to get them a great place to spend their senior year. You entered into a small hallway. To your right was the full bathroom. Straight ahead you entered into the combined living room/kitchen. When you entered their was a lounge chair with a large bookcase. Then, turning to your left, was a couch, a small table, and a nice sized tv. Continuing to the left was a four-person dinning table and a small kitchen. Next to the kitchen there were stairs that led upstairs to the two (separate!) bedrooms and half-bathroom. Plus, there was a small balcony with a small table and two chairs. It was perfect. Kagome stood up and started making some scrambled eggs for Sango and herself.

"Thanks Kagome." Sango smiled as Kagome set the food down in front of her. "So, what is your schedule like this semester?"

They were both attending University in Tokyo. Kagome was getting her degree in Feudal Era History with a minor in Anthropology while Sango was getting her's in Business Management with a minor in Marital Arts.

"Let's see here…" Kagome opened up her own laptop and looked at her schedule. "I have 'The Study of Language and Culture' and 'Anthropology of Religion' for my Anthropology minor and 'History of the Culture of Tea in Japan', 'Japan: 1800 - 1900', and 'Edo Literature'."

Sango's eyes bulged. "Wow that's a full semester, but I guess mine is too…" She glanced at her own laptop. "The Tea one sounds like fun though."

"So, what are you taking?" Kagome asked as she finished up her food and went to wash the dishes.

"Hm, 'Level 4 Jujutsu', 'Level 2 Swordsmanship', and 'Level 3 Ninjutsu'. Plus, I have my normal (aka non-fun) classes. 'Project Management', 'Customer Relations', and 'Operational Issues in Small Business Management'."

"Looks like we both are going to have a tough semester."

Sango nodded and looked around. "But at least we have this great place!"

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. They both hurried and got ready for class. Kagome was a bundle of excitement. Their building was in walking distance to the school so she grabbed her school supplies and headed out the door. Sango still had another hour before her first class so she hadn't left yet. Kagome took out her cell phone and quickly called her boyfriend after glancing at the time. He shouldn't have started work yet. He had been two years ahead of her and had stayed at the same university as her until he graduated as a Veterinarian. She was so proud of him. He worked an hour away at a large rescue clinic. He was so sweet, so thoughtful, so romantic… She blushed when he picked up the line.

"Hello Kagome." His voice was rough and sweet.

"Hey Koga! Just thought I'd call you on my way to school."

"One more year and then you will be out in the real world like me!" He laughed. "Unless you go to graduate school that is."

Kagome's brow furrowed. She still wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do after her undergraduate degree. Even though she knew she had to hurry up and decide.

"Aw, don't get all worried now. Be happy Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, I just still don't know what to do."

"I know…" She was nearing the building for her first class now. "I have to go, I'm almost there."

"Ok, hey, Kagome, how about I come visit next weekend, take you out to a nice dinner?"

Kagome smiled. He really was so sweet. "Yea, that sounds great." She hung up and slid the phone into her pocket as she walked into her first class of her final year, 'History of the Culture of Tea in Japan'. The class was entrancing. She could already tell it would be one of her all-time favorites. The Professor started by performing a small tea ceremony on an ancient clay pot. It was beautiful. She was mesmerized. It wasn't until after the ceremony and tea was served to everyone in the small class of 16 students that Kagome noticed the ears.

She had always been interested in Demons, half-demons, and everything else. There weren't that many in her small hometown, but here, in the city, they were all around. Even Koga was a wolf demon. But these ears, they were like dog ears. She just wanted to reach out and touch them…

Her hand moved on its own accord, reaching out to touch the beautiful doggy ears in front of her. Her hand just glazed their soft surface when the person they were attached to stiffened.

She quickly withdrew her hand as an angry, half-demon's, face turned around to glare daggers at her.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Ears."

His eyes were golden and he had long, silver, beautiful, silky-looking, hair. She could tell he was part Inu demon. The ears gave it away. But he was beautiful. She couldn't help but blush and when he looked at her. When he saw the pink on her cheeks his scowl faded away and he blushed too before quickly turning back around.

The rest of the class was uneventful in comparison. They were handed their syllabi and assigned their first homework assignments. Kagome tried not to stare at those cute doggy ears but she just couldn't help it. Maybe next week she would have to sit in a different seat so she could pay more attention in class…

He stood up, glanced quickly down at her, blushed again, and then left.

She sat in her seat and touched her face. She couldn't explain it but her heart was racing. She stood up and turned her phone back on to see a text message from Koga.

Koga: {HOPE YOUR FIRST CLASS WENT WELL}

Her blush immediately faded. How could she have those feelings for someone other than him? That heat, that sudden excitement, she should only feel that with Koga. Well, admittedly, she had never felt it like THAT with Koga. But still. She LOVED Koga. She had been dating him for three years now. They were thinking about a future together. Marriage, children, a home together…

It wasn't an image she was ready to give up.

Sure it was hard with him being away now. They didn't talk as often and they barely saw each other. But, she wasn't going to give up everything they had because of that.

She sat down underneath a tree in the courtyard and opened up her 'History of Tea' book and began to read chapter one and two so she could do her homework. She would normally meet up with Sango between classes but she was at her first one ('Project Management') for the next hour still.

She finished reading the first two chapters and closed the book. She leaned her head back against the thick trunk of the tree and looked up through the branches. She couldn't stop thinking about those adorable doggy ears and the beautiful golden eyes that went with them. She closed her eyes and tried to squash the feelings she had when she thought about him. She had to remind herself that it was only just lust she was feeling. She had to let those feelings go. She loved Koga. He treated her well. These feelings, they didn't mean anything.

She opened her eyes and packed up her things before standing up to head to her next class. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what his name was…

She quietly entered her next class, 'The Study of Language and Culture', and quickly glanced around to see if he was there. With a bit of disappointment she didn't see him. She sat down and waited for class to begin. Class went smoothly. It wasn't the most interesting, but also not the most boring, class she had taken. She received her syllabi and a list of homework assignments for the entire semester (which she was grateful for, she could at least get truly ahead in this class). As soon as it was over she walked over to the food court on campus, bought a small meal of sushi, rice, and a drink, and joined Sango at their usual both in the back corner near the windows that looked out into the courtyard she had sat in earlier.

"Hey Sango! How'd your first class go?"

"It went alright. Not my favorite, but we DO get to work in teams of four to design our own small business and manage it. It should be an interesting project. The Professor promised lots of challenges. Their is even a fake Stock Market and Economic environment and everything."

"Cool." Kagome took a bit of her sushi. "Tea was interesting. The Professor did a quick tea ceremony to get things going. I think I'm really going to enjoy that class…" Kagome could tell she was blushing and she yelled at herself. Sango was sure to notice.

"And why, pray tell, are you blushing Kagome?"

Kagome looked slowly up at Sango, biting her lip, unwilling to answer.

Sango's entire face became animated. "There is a hot guy isn't there!"

Kagome couldn't help but nod and Sango giggled at her. "What's his name?"

"I… I don't know. But I kind of reached out and um…"

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"… touched his doggy ears."

Sango stopped eating, her chopsticks dropping down to the table.

"He has these adorable dog-like ears on top of his head and I just couldn't help it. I reached out and just as I touched them he turned around and wow Sango if you had seen him…"

"I can't believe you did that…" She looked beyond surprised. "I really can't believe you just reached out and touched a stranger's ears…"

"I know…" Kagome looked down at her food, ashamed.

"You like him don't you?"

Kagome looked up at Sango. She couldn't keep anything from her. "I wouldn't say I LIKE him, I'd say I'm more in LUST with him."

Sango laughed at her before calming herself down and smiling. "It's ok Kagome. You're not going to cheat on Koga. You're still allowed to think other people are hot."

Kagome looked out the window. "I know your right, but still, I feel a bit guilty."

Sango stood up and grabbed both of their now empty food trays. "It's ok Kagome. Really." She smiled reassuringly down at Kagome.

Kagome stood up with her and they both dropped of the trays before walking out of the building and into the courtyard. It was a beautiful day. The sun shining bright with only a few clouds in the sky. Not too hot, not too cold.

"What do you have next?"

"Well," Sango looked down at a piece of paper that held her lit of classes, locations, and times, 'looks like 'Customer Relations'. Good thing it isn't one of my exercise classes, think I'd get a cramp after all that food!"

Kagome giggled at her before looking down at her own schedule. "Well I have three classes total today so the last one is 'Edo Literature' which I think I'll like."

"Well you may have three today but at least you don't have classes on Fridays like me." Sango frowned down at her own schedule. On Friday she had 'Level 4 Jujutsu' as a two and a half hour intensive workshop. "Gotta go, see you at home after class!"

Kagome waved goodbye to her before heading off to 'Edo Literature'. Class went smoothly and she realized she was actually going to enjoy the reading class. But, once again, there was no dog-eared golden-eyed man. She sighed a mix of relief and disappointment as she exited the class and made her way home.

She was walking through the courtyard when she saw him.

That beautiful man with the doggy ears. Wow, she really needed to learn his name.

She kept walking the way she was going, she wasn't going to divert her path just because he was there. He was with another girl. She looked a lot like Kagome. The thought made her slightly aggravated. It looked like they were fighting though. They were sitting on a bench a few feet from the path she was on. When she got closer she tried not to look at them but she did manage to catch a few words before she walked past them.

"Come on Inuyasha!" That was the annoying girl's voice. But, at least she knew his name. "It's been two years! Stop holding out on me!" The girl was angry. Her voice cracked at the end.

"Just not yet. I'm not ready Kikyo."

Kagome glanced back at the two. He was holding her hands, but his eyes had flickered over to her. He was looking at her! She blushed when she realized she had stopped walking and quickly hurried on home. So doggy-eared boy… Wait, Inuyasha, that was his name. Inuyasha had an annoying girlfriend named Kikyo. Ugh.

Kagome pushed open the door to the apartment and flopped down onto the couch. Why should she even care that he had a girlfriend. Why? Her hands tightened up into little balls and she squeezed her eyes tight shut.

She loved Koga.

She didn't want to loose Koga.

Or the future they had planned together.

She knew what was going to happen, and she liked that. She loved knowing what was going to happen, that she would spend her life with him. It was predictable. Safe.

She liked safe.

Well, she thought she liked safe.

She opened her eyes and loosened her hands before looking up at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha…"

 **Author's Note:**

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my all new fan fiction! If you like this I hope you will also read my other story 'Mate' and its sequel 'The Fire Within'. I am working on this story and 'The Fire Within' at the same time so updating will switch between the two. Reviews really do inspire me and encourage me to write and update faster, so if you want to see an update sooner then review!

~ FeudalAi


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm blared and her hand shot out from the warmth beneath the covers to quickly turn it off. Day one down, day two just beginning. She pushed the blanket off of herself and stretched before sliding on her slippers and standing up. Mondays and Wednesdays were her hard days, Tuesdays and Thursdays she only had two classes though. With that thought she smiled and went to use the toilet before heading downstairs. Sango, as usual, was already downstairs. But instead of what she usually wore she was in her combat gear.

Sango's family owned a small dojo that did very well within the community. It was quite profitable and her Father had slated her to be next in charge, thus the bothersome business classes. But, Sango did love martial arts. Her dojo taught all kinds, and she was planning on expanding the business once she took control. Her Father had even already purchased more land next to the existing dojo so that they could expand the business. The Sensei's here let Sango wear her rather unusual combat gear because of this very purpose. She just couldn't feel nearly as comfortable in anything else. She wore a tight black body-suit with purple patches of armor that covered her shoulders, breast area, and pelvic area. It actually looked very good on her.

"I see you have martial art classes today."

Sango nodded as she shoveled down a piece of toast. "I have 'Level 3 Ninjutsu' and 'Level 2 Swordsmanship'! I'm really looking forward to it. Meet you for a late lunch before I head off to my third class of the day?"

Kagome nodded at her as she made herself some toast. When it popped out of the toaster she gently buttered it and sprinkled cinnamon-sugar on top. "Yum."

"I have to go or else I'll be late!" Sango ran out of the apartment, hurrying off to class. The Sensei did NOT approve of being late.

Kagome glanced at the clock. She still had an hour before she had to leave. She finished the toast and cleaned up the dishes. Then she hoped in the shower and got ready for the day. Taking extra care to make her hair look nice just in case she saw Inuyasha again. Last night when Sango returned home they made dinner and then did homework for two hours. She was happy to say she had almost finished everything that was assigned on Monday. Glancing at the clock again she still had twenty minutes before she had to leave so she popped open a book assigned for her 'Edo Literature' class. She managed to finish another chapter before she had to leave.

She grabbed her supplies and dashed out the door. It was another nice day. The sun beat down on her skin and she smiled at the warmth as she walked across the courtyard before heading into the building and into 'Japan: 1800 - 1900'. She loved history. It should be a good class.

She slid into a seat in the second row. It wasn't a very large class, about the same amount that had been in the tea class. These higher level class sure did have a lot less people than the lower level ones. She opened her notebook and took out her pencil as the Professor welcomed the class.

Just as the Professor was beginning someone walked in late. Kagome didn't look up, she just kept focusing on the lecture. This Professor was diving right in! Whoever was late slid into the seat next to her (the only one left open) and gently reached out his hand and tapped her arm, breaking her trance.

Kagome looked up and froze. It was Inuyasha. He jumped a little too when she turned to face him before quickly regaining his composure.

"Could I borrow some paper and a pencil? I forgot mine." He whispered softly. She couldn't explain it, but his voice made her melt.

It took her a minute to register what he asked. "Yea, um, sure. Here you go." She reached into her back and pulled out a few sheets of loose-leaf paper for him and a spar pencil.

"Thanks." He smiled a wonderfully crooked smile before he turned to look at the Professor.

The entire class Kagome could hardly concentrate. Her nerves were on edge. He was so close! She tried to focus. To think about Koga. To think about the lesson. But most of it went over her head. She would really have to study the textbook carefully to make up for what she was definitely missing from lecture. She just couldn't believe it. He was in a second class with her. She had never seen him (or maybe never noticed him) before yet now he was in two of her classes! The only explanation she could think of was before this year her classes were held in huge lecture halls. It was only now, in her Senior year, that the class size was rounded down. The Professor finished up the class by handing out the syllabi, homework, and promising a small quiz every Tuesday.

She stood up and so did he. He looked down at her and she smiled as he handed her the pencil and the few pieces of paper he didn't use. She placed them in her bag and he walked out of the class with her.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Huh?" She snapped to. She had been in a bit of a daze. What had he said?

He laughed. "That's my name. Inuyasha. Thanks for the stuff, well, you kind of owed me after the ear incident." He smirked down at her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Yea, um, sorry about that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It happens."

They were just walking out into the courtyard when he stopped.

"You still haven't told me your name."

Kagome's eyes shot up to his. "Ka-go-me. My name is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." He smiled at her and shoved his arms into his jacket pockets and began to walk away. "See you tomorrow Ka-go-me!" He didn't turn around but stuck his hand up in the air and waved back at her.

Kagome stood there for a minute and placed her hand to her heart. It was beating so fast. Why? Why was she feeling like this? She put her hand down and turned to walk towards the food court to do some studying and meet Sango for a quick but late lunch. Glancing at the time on her phone she still had an hour and a half before Sango got there. She would have to eat on her own and just sit with Sango for a few minutes when she got her so that Kagome could get to class in time.

She bought herself a sandwich and set to work going over everything she missed in lecture. She had only just finished going over what was taught today when Sango showed up.

"You know you only have a half-hour before your next class."

Kagome looked up at her and put her books away. "Yea I know. But, I figured I would sit here with you for a few minutes before heading off. How was your classes?"

"Well," Sango blushed. "Ninjutsu and Swordsmanship went fine." Sango turned her head away from Kagome as she ate.

"What happened? Oh come on Sango your blushing!"

Sango just kept eating her food.

Then Kagome realized. "You found a hot guy didn't you!"

Sango looked at Kagome with an embarrassed look.

"He was in both of them. I think I saw him before in some other Martial Arts classes but the Sensei paired me with him. In BOTH classes."

"Well, tell me about him!" Kagome couldn't believe it. Sango had a crush! She had only been on a few dates all throughout University and they never led anywhere. Most men were intimidated by her. Her mental and physical strength scared them off.

"He has violet eyes and his black hair is tied back in a small ponytail. He is talented. Very talented, especially in Swordsmanship. He is a bit of a flirt though…" Sango glanced away when she said that, preferring to look out the window and into the courtyard. "He flirting with every girl there. But he was sweet to me. Flirtatious, but respectful. I think he knew I could really hurt him if he tried to touch my bottom like the other girls…"

Kagome giggled at Sango. "Maybe he thinks your special, maybe he has a bit of a crush on you too."

At that Sango's blushed deepened.

"Well, I've got to head to 'Anthropology of Religion'. I'll see you at home tonight!" Kagome waved goodbye and hurried off to classes, only just making it in time.

The class was uneventful. The teacher didn't dive right into lecture and let them have an easy day, even letting them out twenty minutes early. Kagome walked down to the courtyard and found the same tree from the day before, sat down and leaned against it, and started studying. She had managed to finish the reading for 'Edo Literature' and type up the homework for 'Japan: 1800 - 1900' when she realized a little over an hour had already gone by.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Oh, hey Sango." Kagome stood up and swiped the dirt off of herself.

"I thought you would have went home already."

"I was going to but class got out early and I thought I'd get some homework done."

"Oh, I see. Let's go then."

They walked home together. Kagome kept a sharp eye out for Inuyasha but she didn't see him again. They made it home and sat and did homework for a while before making something to eat. It had been a long day for Sango and she looked exhausted. Kagome ushered her up to bed before she stepped out onto the upstairs balcony. She breathed in the night air and took a seat in one of the two small chairs before taking out her phone.

Kagome: {Hey Koga! Day two down. Classes went well. Love you!}

Koga: {Hey gorgeous. Glad it went well, tough day here. Had to put down two dogs with rabies. Wish you were here.}

Koga: {I can't wait to see you next weekend! Sorry I can't come this one.}

Kagome couldn't help but smile down at her phone. Koga really was sweet. An image of two adorable dog ears popped into her head and she tried to promptly squash it with an image of Koga's loving face. It didn't really work.

Kagome: {I can't wait either. Where should we go to eat?}

Koga: {I was thinking Kozue. At 8. I already made reservations.}

Kagome gasped. Kozue. That was a romantic spot. Very high-end. On a clear day you could see Mount Fuji. They would be going at night but still. It was a beautiful contemporary Japanese restaurant that she had always wanted to try. If he was bringing her there… If he, her boyfriend of three years, was bringing her there it could only mean one thing…

Koga: {Kagome? You there? Is that ok?}

Kagome gulped and stared down at her phone.

He was going to propose to her.

Kagome: {Yea, sorry. Getting ready for bed. Sounds great! Night, love.}

Koga: {Goodnight sweetheart}

Kagome sat frozen for what seemed like ages before standing up and walking into her bedroom and changing into pajamas and flopping into bed. She pulled the covers tight up around her and stared into the dark. He was going to propose and for some reason she wasn't very excited about it. She felt nervous. She felt scared. Worst of all, she wasn't so sure she wanted to say yes.

 **Author's Note:**

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review!

~ FeudalAi


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up five minutes before her alarm and turned it off so she wouldn't have to hear its annoying beeps. Thursday. 'History of the Culture of Tea in Japan'. Inuyasha.

Today was going to be a good day.

She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to shower and get ready. When she was finished and stepped into the kitchen Sango was, of course, already there eating some cereal with her nose in a book.

"Homework?"

"Mhm." Sango nodded, mouth full, before swallowing. "I was so tired last night I didn't get it done. I want to have it all done so we can have some fun this weekend and not sit inside our first weekend of Senior year!"

Kagome nodded in encouragement. "Me too. I've been working hard to do that." She put a pan on the burner and cracked an egg into it. A nice over-easy egg and toast sounded good today.

"Isn't that, what did you say his name was, Inuyasha? In your class today?"

"Yep!" Kagome realized she sounded a bit too chipper about that and tuned it down. "Um, yep. And yes, it is Inuyasha. Whats the name of your guy? Think you will see him today?" Instantly Sango was distracted away from the topic of Inuyasha. "I don't think you ever told me his name, or I don't remember it."

Sango blushed and closed her book. "His name is Miroku and well, he isn't mine, per say. And no, I don't think I'll see him today. He wasn't in these classes on Monday. I'm hoping…"

"Hoping what?"

"That he is in my Friday class."

"Don't feel nervous Sango!" Sango stood up and stuffed her things into her bag to head off as Kagome brought her food to the table. "Your smart, your beautiful, your strong. He would be lucky to date you."

"Thanks Kagome." Sango sighed. "I'm just not sure its worth the trouble."

Kagome looked down at her phone as it buzzed.

Koga: {Can't wait to go to Kozue with you!}

Kagome sighed before noticing Sango peaking over her shoulder. She jumped and quickly exited out of the text message. But it was too late. She heard Sango gasp.

"Did that say what I thought it said? He is taking you to Kozue?"

"Um, yea. He told me last night."

"And you didn't tell me!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her excitedly. "Aren't you excited?" She stopped, just noticing that Kagome seemed off.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Sango paused and stepped back. "Oh…" She glanced down at the clock. "Oh, snap, I have to go or I'll be late. We will talk about this later, ok?"

Kagome nodded as Sango ran out the door. There was no point in hiding her thoughts from her. Plus, maybe it would be good to say everything out loud. Help her figure this out. She had been with Koga for three years. She didn't want to throw all that time away. All that effort and love away. Her life was planned with him. She knew what would happen. Predictable. It would be a happy life. She had never doubted, well, not seriously doubted, until she saw those adorable doggy ears. She sighed as she finished getting ready and headed off for class. She couldn't help but me anxious to see Inuyasha. Was he the cause of her doubts? Or would she have doubted anyway? Was she supposed to follow down this path with Koga? He was so good to her after all… Or was that not enough? She didn't know.

When she walked into class she felt a tad of disappointment when the tea set was put away. No tea ceremony today. She sat down at her desk and glanced around the small room. No Inuyasha yet either. A few minutes later and most of the students came shuffling into the class and Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Hey Ka-go-me." He smirked and her skin felt hot.

"Hey Inuyasha. Good morning."

His eyes flicked up to the front of the class where the Professor was almost ready to begin. "Guess no tea ceremony today, huh?" His head was quirked at an adorable angle, his ears turned toward her as he eagerly awaited an answer.

"I guess not." Kagome looked down at the desk and saw he held a notebook and pencil in his hands. "I see you remembered your things today."

"Keh." He smirked at her. He opened his mouth about to say something else when the Professor called everyone's attention to begin class.

Class went by quickly and Kagome managed to pay attention in class even though her nerves tingled from being so close to Inuyasha. She couldn't help but glance at him every now and then but he was never looking back at her. But, she did notice, only one ear was glued on the Professor. The other was on her. That made her blush. When the class ended Inuyasha walked out of the building by her side and into the courtyard once again.

Inuyasha coughed and cleared his throat. "Enjoying your classes?"

"Mostly. You?" She couldn't stand this small talk, but, she couldn't help but feel a thrill when he was talking to her. It felt new. It felt forbidden. It felt unpredictable. She liked it.

"Keh, they're alright I guess." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He looked cute when he did that. He glanced around nervously. His ears flickering around. "I better go. Homework and stuff." Kagome knew what that stuff was. It was in the way he said it. Annoyed, yet loving. He was talking about that annoying girl, Kikyo. "But…" His face suddenly softened. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Kagome nodded up at him and smiled. He ran off and she went over to the usual tree and sat down to do homework until her next class. She managed to get a few stray things done, even including a bit of reading that wouldn't be assigned until next week, before she had to get up, brush off the dirt, and head to class. Class went smoothly but she was starving by the time she got out so she rushed to the food court. She bought a simple chicken salad, chocolate bar, and drink before joining Sango who was already at their table.

"How was seeing Inuyasha?" Sango wasn't wasting any time, she dove right in.

"It was fine." Kagome sat down and started eating. "He seems… Nice."

"Friend nice or more nice?"

Kagome looked up at her but didn't answer.

Sango's face scrunched up worryingly. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Kagome nearly shouted. A few people stopped and stared so Kagome placed her head into her hand and lowered her voice. "I just… I don't know. I saw Inuyasha Monday and something snapped. Something changed deep inside me. I can't place it."

"Oh Kagome… What are you going to do? Koga?"

Kagome looked up and kept eating. "I love Koga. I really do."

"I know that but…"

"But nothing." Kagome snapped. "I love him. I do. We planned our lives. It's been three years. I know him. I can trust him. You know how important trust is to me."

Sango nodded.

"It will be a good life with Koga. He has a nice apartment, a good job. He won't care if I go to Graduate school. He would support me. Yea there is distance… But he is faithful. He is always there for me. He hasn't done anything wrong. He's going to propose next weekend…" She trailed off and ate some more food. "Maybe, maybe its just pre-engagement jitters you know?" Kagome looked up hopefully.

"Maybe?" Sango said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She liked Koga, she really did. But, if Kagome was feeling this way, maybe she wasn't supposed to be with him. After all, choosing to be with someone just because its comfortable, just because its predictable, isn't always the best path. Sango looked down at the time on her phone. "We better get going. We only have about ten minutes before our next classes start."

Kagome nodded up at her and they both put away their trays and headed off to their classes. Kagome tried to pay attention in 'Edo Literature' but she kept zoning in and out. They were only doing a class discussion of the reading she had finished. She just couldn't stop thinking about Koga and their relationship. How could doubts seemingly enter her mind so suddenly? Or, maybe even more terrifyingly, were they always there?

Class finished up and Kagome packed up her things to head home. Her head was downcast as she walked into the courtyard so she was surprised when a figure ran into her and then just kept going, nocking her down to the ground and sending her things flying. She looked up to see the back of Kikyo running away and a sad looking Inuyasha standing with his arm out, reaching for her.

It was heartbreaking to see.

It took until she was standing back up for him to notice she was there.

"Oh, hi Kagome. Sorry bout that." He glanced around and saw her stuff scattered and bent down to help her pick it up.

"It's ok. I should have been looking where I was going."

He looked up at her. "It wasn't your fa… Ok." He wasn't going to argue about it.

"Everything ok?" He handed her what he had picked up and she put them more severely into her bag.

"Yea she just, got some bad news."

"Did you two break-up?"

His ears perked up and his eyes looked confused. "How'd you know we were… Anyways, no, we didn't break up. I just won't do something she wants me to do. Not yet at least."

"Oh, okay then." Her heart felt heavy for some reason. And not because of Koga. For some reason, she couldn't help but be disappointed he was still with that look-a-like. "I better get going. Still a bit of homework to do before bed."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." He said her name softly before he turned around and left. She was frozen, not even able to mutter out a proper goodbye before he was gone.

"Bye, Inuyasha." She whispered. When she got home Sango was already there with food prepared. They ate and did their homework in near silence, the news on in the background. They liked having a bit of noise besides the click of a keyboard or the scratch of a pencil on paper and their own breathing.

Finally, Sango broke the silence as they prepared for bed. "You know Kagome. It's ok to have doubts before you get engaged. That is a series commitment. A rest-of-your-life serious commitment. It's no joke."

"Really? You think its ok?" Kagome felt tears build up in her eyes. Sango noticed and ran over and hugged her best friend just as Kagome started crying. "I love Koga, Sango, I do. But, why do I feel this way? Why?"

"It's ok. You're allowed to be confused. It's ok. It's ok." Sango led Kagome up into her room and helped her get into bed. Kagome still hadn't stopped crying. "Kagome. It's ok to doubt. It's ok to be confused. It's a serious decision. But, you still have a week and a half. But an engagement isn't marriage. You can break it if you need to. If you change your mind. It is allowed. You don't want to go down the wrong path." Sango tucked Kagome in and stood up to leave the room.

"Sango…" Kagome said through her tears that were now beginning to slow down. "Thank you."

Sango smiled softly at her. "Your welcome. See you in the morning."

Kagome shoved her face into her pillow and screamed softly. Sango was right though. Even if she did say yes to Koga and then changed her mind, she still could break the engagement. Just the thought of doing that though made her feel intense pain. But she just had to follow her heart. Too bad she didn't know what it was telling her…

 **Author's Note:**

I hope everyone is enjoying! Review! Review! Review!

~ FeudalAi


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday. Last day of classes for the week. Plus, only two classes. Thursday's were good days. But Kagame woke up with remnants of tears in her eyes and she couldn't help but still feel pain over her thoughts from last night. She tried to shake it off as she went and used the toilet before heading downstairs where Sango was waiting with a big smile and a plate of hot food which she immediately handed over to Kagome.

"How are you this morning Kagome?"

Kagome sat down and started eating. "Not great. Thanks for last night Sango."

Sango nodded before sitting down with her own food. "It really will be ok Kagome. You know? I bet these feelings for Inuyasha are just lust since you haven't seen Koga in, hmm, how long has it been?"

Kagome looked up and took a minute to count. "I think its been almost two months now? He's been so busy and when I go home it is too far to travel by train."

"Yes, exactly, nearly two months without, well you know, anything."

They both blushed.

"You just miss him, in all ways. You saw someone attractive and nice and you couldn't help but feel something. Who says this something is romantic? Wait and see when Koga comes back. These feelings for Inuyasha could just melt away once you two spend some, um, good time together." Sango smiled knowingly at Kagome and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Kagome picked up her phone and opened her text messages.

Kagome: {I love you! Can't wait for Kozue!}

She smiled before hurrying to finish getting ready. As she was exiting the apartment her phone buzzed.

Koga: {Kagome, you're amazing. I love you. I miss having you near. It will be so good, seeing you again. Gotta go, client just got here!}

Kagome's heart fluttered a little and she felt relieved when it did. It was reassuring. Maybe these new feelings for Inuyasha really were just because she was truly missing everything her and Koga did. It had been a long time after all. She blushed and put her phone away. She was about to see Inuyasha again, her head couldn't be in the gutter. She shook her head and her hair flung around her.

"What are you doing?"

She froze before slowly looking up. There stood Inuyasha, looking at her with his head quirked. "Um, there, um, was a bee!" She exclaimed.

"Sure there was." He said sarcastically. "You ready for class today? This guy is hardcore."

"Mhm." Kagome hurried up and walked beside him as they made their way into the building and into the classroom. Once again, he sat down next to her. A touch to close. Kagome scooted herself away ever so slightly. He noticed and his ears dropped down a bit but his face stayed cheerful. "You and Kikyo doing any better?"

"How'd you know her name?" He looked at her a bit accusingly.

"I heard you say it, Monday, when I was walking home…"

"Oh…" He looked down at his notebook. He looked a bit hurt for some reason. "I'm ok. She… she isn't taking it very well."

Kagome slid her hand over and gripped his reassuringly. Her hand felt hot against his skin. It sent a violent, wonderful, rush through her that she wasn't expecting. Quickly, she withdrew it and opened her notebook.

"I'm sorry. I hope things get better."

The Professor called the class to attention and the intense lecture began. Kagome was determined to pay attention this time so she wouldn't have to do so much learning by herself again and she did manage to pay attention overall. She felt Inuyasha's gaze on her a few times. When she heard him sigh towards the end of class she almost allowed herself to look over at him, but stopped at the last moment. She had to pay attention. When the class was over Inuyasha once again walked out to the courtyard with her. It was becoming an accidental tradition that just seemed weird to break.

"Is this your last day of classes for the week?" She asked.

"Yep, you?"

"Me too."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Keh. I'm happy it's basically the weekend. Miroku and I are going out on the town for some fun." His smile was big.

"You know Miroku?"

His smile twitched. "Yea, do you?"

"No, but my roommate does. He is in a few classes with her."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, he is a bit of a womanizer…"

"Oh…" Kagome smiled. "Yea she knows that. But Sango can hold her own."

Inuyasha smirked back at her. "If you say so Kagome. Are you going out this weekend?"

"Sango and I were thinking about it. With the first week of classes done and all…"

"Well, maybe we will see you around then?" He smiled before waving and turning around. She waved at his back even though he couldn't see it.

"Maybe we will see you around…" She whispered. When he was gone she hurried over to her usual tree and opened up her books. Determined more now than ever to have everything done so that Sango and herself could go out this weekend. Sooner than she realized it was already time for her to meet Sango for a late lunch.

Kagome grabbed something quick and met Sango at their booth. Glancing down at her watch she realized she only had a half-hour. Sango had longer, her class started later.

"Hey Sango! Guess who Inuyasha is friends with?"

"Who?" Sango said through a mouth full of sushi.

"Mi-ro-ku." Kagome said, drawing his name out and making Sango blushed. "Inuyasha said they were going out on the town this weekend. So, maybe we will run into them?"

Sango looked excited and nervous before her look turned to worry. "Do you think that is the best idea Kagome? I mean, with your doubts right now?"

Kagome took a minute to think about it but she just couldn't shake the thought that she wanted to see Inuyasha. That she really hoped she would run into him. So maybe it wouldn't be a good thing to go out. But it's not like she could avoid him anyway. Maybe if they were friends, and she got ot know him, maybe he wouldn't be as great as she thought he would be, maybe her feelings for him would fade.

"I don't know if it is the smart thing to do. But it is what I want to do. I can't avoid him. I have two classes with him! But, I think I'd like to be his friend. He has a girlfriend after all. And I have a… Koga."

Sango smiled at her. "Yes, you have a Koga. I don't know if friends is the best idea either but if he is friends with Miroku…"

"And if you and Miroku do date…"

"… then it would be good for you to be friends with Inuyasha since we would all be hanging out."

"Exactly my thought." Kagome finished up and the both couldn't help but laugh. Looking at the clock Kagome had to scurry off to her last class of the week, 'Anthropology of Religion'. The class went quickly and then she hurried back home. She finished her homework and got some extra reading done before she heard Sango open the door.

"I'll cook tonight Sango!" She said before jumping up and into the kitchen

"Thanks!" Sango came in and flopped down onto the couch, clicked on the news, and opened her books. Without another word she started reading and doing her homework. She just finished her homework when Kagome finished preparing the food.

"Eat up!" Kagome announced. Soon it was already time for bed. Kagome stayed up ab it later watching a few TV shows since she didn't have class in the morning like Sango. She climbed into bed and opened the text messages on her phone.

Kagome: {Hope your day went well my adorable wolf!}

Koga: {lol I'm an adorable wolf now am I? Not fierce?}

Kagome: {You're fierce in some things. But normally, your my sweet, kind, loving, romantic, adorable wolf.}

Koga: {I'm glad. Kagome. Do you like it here? Where I live? I know this town isn't nearly as large as Tokyo. But it is larger than your home town.}

Kagome: {I like it. I haven't seen much of it so I don't think I can honestly say.}

Koga: {So you are unsure if it is somewhere you would want to live?}

Koga: {Somewhere you would want to have pups?}

Kagome froze for a minute. She knew he was going to ask, but still. They both wanted a family. But school came first, at least, for now.

Kagome: {I don't know Koga. I really only know what I'm doing right now. That I love you and that I need to work hard on school. Pups come after school.}

Kagome: {Plus, I haven't been there enough. I don't know the school. I don't know if it would be a good or bad place for pups.}

Kagome waited anxiously for his reply. It took over ten minutes, an unusual length for him. She was beginning to think he had fallen asleep when she got a reply.

Koga: {I understand. That makes sense. You must concentrate on school more than anything right now. It's your final year! I love you Kagome. No matter when it starts, our future together will be bright. Goodnight my dear.}

Kagome clicked her phone screen off and snuggled deeper into bed. She passed out quickly and dreamt of Koga. Of their house. Of their jobs. Of their pups (four to be exact). Of their lives. When she woke she felt happy but behind it all there was a drop of dread. A drop of dread that startled her awake.

She could hear Sango leaving the house already. She would be at 'Level 4 Jujutsu' until 11:30 A.M. Kagome rolled out of bed and hurried downstairs and got into the bathtub. Without Sango here she could hog the bathroom and relax in a nice, long, bath with some mint bath salts. She could feel her entire body relax as the steam filled up the room and the wonderful minty scent invaded her nose. "So relaxing…" She melted into it. Letting all her stress, all her worries, all her anxieties melt away. "I love Fridays…"

She laid in the bath for nearly an hour before getting out. She took her time, making herself feel good and look good. Hair and make-up done nice, nails painted a dark blue, leg's shaved, and of course some perfume. She felt great. She left the bathroom and started preparing an early lunch when she heard Sango come back home.

"Back already?"

"Well, of course. You wasted away in the bath again didn't you?"

"Of course! It felt great. Minty and relaxing. I'm totally ready for tonight." She smiled and did a little dance, waving the spatula around in the air.

Sango laughed at her. "Food nearly ready?"

"Yep!" Kagome stopped dancing and flipped the grilled cheese one more time before putting it on a plate. One for her, one for Sango. "Lunch is served."

"You're awfully happy today Kagome."

"Yea I am, I think that bath did wonders." She handed Sango a plate and they both started eating. "So, was Miroku at Jujutsu?"

Sango blushed. "Yea. I was partnered with him. We got to talking on the couple breaks. I found out that they are going to a club called 'Dansu Dansu' around eight."

"'Dansu Dansu'? That is a weird name for a club isn't it?"

"Dance dance? Yea it is a bit odd but apparently 'Dansu Dansu' is a top club. There is a list and everything. Miroku said he would get us put on the list if we wanted to meet them there." Sango looked absolutely thrilled. Kagome was nervous to be around Inuyasha outside of school but this would be really good for Sango.

"Sure, let's go and try this place out. Maybe after you two get to hang out together outside of school you two will go out on a date?"

That made Sango blush even more. "I hope."

"Really?"

"Really. I think I really like that womanizer. Well, except the womanizer part."

"Well, maybe that will go away, if he is with someone he really cares about." Kagome stood up and clapped her hands together. "Well I guess this means we need to get you looking smoking hot!" She took a look at Sango. "And well, not so sweaty!"

"Haha yea yea." Sango lightly shoved Kagome as she went to wash off the dishes. "But you are right." Her eyes flashed. "I do want to look great."

"Well we have plenty of time. Let's get some extra work done before we have to get ready."

Sango looked down at herself. "I'm kind of all sweaty, I should probably shower first."

Kagome set to work getting some reading done and doing homework assignments that she knew were going to be assigned while Sango showered. When she was out she sat down and worked on homework too while Kagome absentmindedly watched the evening news. With about two hours before they had to be at 'Dansu Dansu' they quickly made themselves a light dinner and started getting ready. They didn't go out clubbing often, so this was a special treat.

And she had to admit, they did look hot.

Kagome was dressed in a black one sleeve, knee-length, dress that hugged her curves and had a five-inch slit up the side. The sleeve was a silver lace cap that only just covered her shoulder with its sparkly strings. It hugged her figure and was just the right amount of revealing. She had her hair tied back in a purposely messy ponytail and long silver earrings hung from her ears. She added matching silver eyeshadow with a thin line of black eyeliner to make her eyes pop at the club. For the final touch she added a pair of black wedges with a silver strap. She always found that wedges were more comfortable when worn for long periods than stilettos.

Sango didn't share that opinion. She had on dark purple stilettos and a tight black skirt that only went a few inches below her butt. It hugged the curves she earned from all her exercising, eagerly showing them off. She had on a flouncy dark purple tank top. The material laid in folds which only ended up exaggerating her cleavage. She wore studs and her hair down and slightly curly. She highlighted her eyes with light brown eyeshadow with a dash of sparkles and a dramatic sweep of black mascara to make herself look fierce and sexy. It was going to be a good night.

In the cab rid over Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous. Sango was too and they made a pact to take a shot as soon as they got through the doors. The cab pulled up to 'Dansu Dansu' and they hoped out and walked to the door man who checked for their names on the list and let them straight in (in front of an extremely long line). The scurried off to the bar and ordered two sets of shots. They each threw them back before dancing their way into the middle of the dance floor. Maybe 'Dansu Dansu' wasn't such a stupid name. All she wanted to do was dance. All they wanted to do was dance. After a half-hour they went back to the bar and bought themselves some drinks. They were just beginning to wonder where Miroku and Inuyasha were when they spotted them heading over to them. They were both in tight dress pants and slick, expensive looking dress shirts. Inuyasha in red, Miroku in purple.

"Hello ladies." Miroku slid up to Sango and ordered himself and Inuyasha a drink.

Kagome had to admit, he was slick, Sango was already blushing. Kagome saw her begin to drink her drink a little bit faster. Probably so her nerves would fade away. One look at Inuyasha and she couldn't help but agree.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Need another drink?"

Kagome looked down. Snap, her's was gone. She looked over towards Sango but she was completely entranced in her own conversation with Miroku. Miroku and Inuyasha were given their drinks and then Miroku took Sango by the hand and led her back onto the dance floor.

"Yea I could use one."

Inuyasha smiled and ordered (and payed!) her a drink. The bartender was quick about it and handed it to Kagome.

"Having a good night?"

"Well, this place is a little loud for my ears. I have to stuff them, see?" Inuyasha leaned his head down and pointed out the small, almost imperceptible, ear plug he had in. "I can still hear, but this way the music isn't busting my ear drums."

"Smart."

"I thought so."

They both stood there and sipped on their drinks. Miroku and Sango were in a world all their own. Dancing away. Very, very close to each other.

"Seems like they're getting along well."

Inuyasha grunted. "Keh. As long as he doesn't flirt with every other girl in her. Hey, wanna dance?"

Kagome looked up at him. Those golden eyes were calling her. "Ok…"

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, they were careful not to spill their drinks but they let their bodies move to the music. They weren't touching, but the air between them was electric. The night seemed to stop and it was only just them and the heat between them. Without even realizing it they were moving closer and closer to each other. They were nearly touching and then suddenly in a wonderful moment he reached his hand out and placed his hand on her hips. Leading her. Dancing with her. But only touching her hip. A fire was spreading through her body. It was so hot. She couldn't deny it. She was swept up in a wave of passion and her body loved it. She loved it. He was leaning closer to her when the moment shattered. A voice was calling his name.

Koga.

She stepped back quickly, shamefully, just as Kikyo made her way through the crowd and jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome took another step back. Inuyasha looked extremely sad as he watched her back away.

Koga. Oh, Koga.

Kikyo saw Kagome standing their and her lip twitched. In an instant she reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's hair, dragging him down into a kiss.

Kagome felt a twinge but mostly, she didn't care. She had gotten too close. Way too close. She had felt too much.

Now all she could feel was shame. She had wanted…

She could barely admit what she wanted.

She searched for Sango. She found her with Miroku and quickly she dashed over their, leaving Inuyasha to be with Kikyo. Sango saw Kagome's panicked eyes and excused herself from Miroku for a minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"He got close, too close. I felt too much."

Sango stared at her, eyes wide.

"I wanted him to kiss me."

Sango just kept staring.

"I need to leave."

It took Sango a minute but she finally regained her composure. "Ok… Let's get going then."

"No! You stay Sango. You and Miroku are having so much fun." The way Sango blushed when she said that was the only confirmation Kagome needed. "I'll grab a taxi and see you at home later ok? It is still pretty early after all."

Sango nodded and gave Kagome a hug before hurrying back to a confused looking Miroku. Kagome had just exited the door and was about to flag down a cab when Inuyasha reached out behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going Kagome?" His eyes looked concerned.

"I just, have to go home." She averted her eyes. She couldn't look at that puppy dog look. She would cave.

"But why? I thought we were having fun."

"We were." She pulled her hand out of his grip. "Too much fun."

He backed away a step. "Oh. I see."

She turned to face him, daring herself not to fall prey to that puppy dog look. Her face was fierce. "Inuyasha, you have a girlfriend and I have a serious boyfriend. We can't be dancing like that. That was not how two friends dance." Her face softened when she saw his hurt yet defensive look. "But, I would really like to be your friend. Just your friend."

He looked at her for a moment and then took a step back. He looked a bit ashamed but she wasn't sure. "Keh. That's all we ever were stupid."

She felt a pang when he said that but she smiled through it. "Ok then." She stuck out her hand and he reached out his and they shook. "Friends?"

"Friends."

 **Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying 'Love in the Time of Tea'!

Please review!

I want to know what you think of the story so far.

~ FeudalAi


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Sango had come home early Saturday morning after a long night dancing with Miroku. She had been in a sappy romantic daze ever since. It was good though. It kept Kagome distracted from her own romantic issues. The word 'Friends' reverberated in her head. Constantly she thought about shaking his hand and the sad look in his eye before Kikyo's voice called him back into 'Dansu Dansu'. He had looked at her for one short moment before hurrying back to Kikyo's side. It had stung, but she shrugged it off. She had no right to feel pain because of him. Inuyasha had done nothing wrong. Kagome, on the other hand, felt as if she had come way, way, too close to kissing Inuyasha. Way too close to betraying Koga who was nothing but good to her.

So it was a good thing, not just for Sango, but for Kagome that the rest of the weekend they only talked about school, homework, and Miroku. Kagome couldn't be happier for her best friend. Sango hadn't had that much fun in so long. Kagome could tell that Sango was falling fast and hard for Miroku. She really hoped it went well. Koga had texted her a few times too, but the amount seemed to be dwindling. Kagome thought that maybe he was just having pre-engagement jitters too. But she couldn't be sure.

He was still the same loving and affectionate Koga, but he was claiming work had picked up and thus that was why she hadn't heard from him as much. Maybe it had. It was a weird mix of relief and pain when her phone didn't beep before bed with a goodnight message from him. Her feelings were a big jumbled mix. She hated it. By the time Monday rolled around Sango had an official date set up with Miroku for the following Saturday and Kagome was a bundle of nerves to see Inuyasha in person again.

The morning went by fast. Her alarm blared and she rolled over to turn it off before scurrying off to the toilet. Sango was downstairs already as per usual but she had a hot breakfast waiting for Kagome. She managed to get a little bit extra reading done before she had to run out the door. It was rainy today so she had her umbrella out. She walked slowly, enjoying the smell of the fresh rain, when the beep of her phone made her jump. She finished walking across the courtyard and shook her umbrella off before stepping into the building and checking her phone.

Koga: {Good morning sweetheart. I miss you. Sorry for my absence. Work was crazy.}

Kagome smiled down at her phone as she walked into the classroom and took her seat. She barely even registered when Inuyasha slid into the seat beside her.

Kagome: {I understand. I know work must get crazy sometimes. I hope it wasn't too hard on you. I hope you didn't have to put any down. I know how much you hate that…}

Kagome: {You still looking forward to Kozue?}

Kagome flipped open her notebook and took out her pencil as she impatiently waited for a reply. It took a while, the Professor was about to call the class to attention when it finally came through.

Koga: {Of course my dear Kagome! It will be a night to remember.}

Kagome felt herself relax. She felt relieved. She even felt a bit of excitement. Maybe she really only did view Inuyasha in a lustful way and now that they had clearly designated that they were friends, maybe, just maybe, that lust would fade away. Maybe she really did want to marry Koga.

Wonderful, loving, predictable, Koga.

The Professor called the class to attention and the work began. Kagome focused but she could still sense how close Inuyasha was. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked. She glanced back at him a few times but when she did his eyes were always straight forward. It was his ears that gave him away. One pointed to the front, one pointed right at her. She blushed a bit but kept focusing on the lecture.

When class finished Inuyasha made it out of the class before her. She packed up her things and made her way out of the classroom. She wasn't in a hurry. When she finally left the room Inuyasha was there, waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome."

"Inuyasha." She nodded at him and he kept pace with her.

"It was nice seeing you at 'Dansu Dansu'"

Kagome looked up at him. He was smiling at her, sincere. "Yea. It was fun."

"Sorry you had to leave so early, friend."

Kagome smirked. "I just had to leave. I… I was missing my boyfriend."

Inuyasha looked away when she said that. "This boyfriend of yours, what is his name?"

"Koga. I haven't seen him in a while, but he is bringing me out to Kozue this weekend." She wasn't sure why she told him that. It just slipped out.

"Kozue?" He still wasn't looking at her, but his ears flipped quickly in her direction. "Pretty romantic spot, yeah?" He finally looked at her. Their eyes met and she had to turn away from him when she felt a rush of something wash over her.

"Yea. It should be nice." She muttered. They were already at the point in the courtyard where they usually went their separate ways but neither was moving. They were just standing there.

"It seems like Sango and Miroku are hitting it off."

Kagome smiled. "Yea it does. I'm really happy for them."

"Guess that means we are going to see a lot more of each other if they make it past the first date."

"I guess so." She looked up at him. His smirk was simply adorable.

"I think we are going to make great friends, Kagome." His voice was soft and kind.

The rain had stopped so she didn't need her umbrella. The ground was slightly damp and she liked the freshness of it all. She took a big whiff and Inuyasha seemed to stifle a laugh.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha." She smiled at him and walked away. She couldn't help it. Just being near him sent tingles up her spine. She could only hope that would go away with time. She walked into the food court and sat down to study for a while before her next class. When she turned her phone on she had another message from Koga.

Koga: {I can't wait to meet our pups one day…}

Kagome leaned back in the chair. What? I mean her and Koga had talked about having pups one day, but besides that one drunken conversation they hadn't really discussed it. It felt odd. Really odd. To have him bring the idea of pups up so suddenly like that. She simply couldn't shake the weird feeling it gave her.

Kagome: {Huh?}

Kagome: {I mean, I hope we have pups one day but we haven't talked about that in ages…}

She read while she waited for a reply, her fingers nervously tapping on the table. She was already stepping into her next class when he finally replied.

Koga: {Sorry. I had a dream about our pups last night. It was indescribable Kagome. You are the only women I ever want to have pups with. You're it for me. You're everything.}

Kagome smiled. He was being a bit cheesy but she didn't mind. Before she could reply class had started and she was stuck listening to a lecture she could barely manage to pay attention to. She was relieved when it was finally over and she rushed over for a quick late lunch with Sango before her last class. Kagome slid into their usual booth and started eating her sandwich just as Sango scurried in to join her.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango's face was flushed.

"Hey Sango…" Kagome quickly swallowed the bit of food in her mouth. "Sorry, mouth full."

"It's ok." Sango sat down and quickly took out her phone. "Miroku texted me again. He is determined to make this date on Saturday turn out great. A little overeager if you ask me but he is so sweet…"

Kagome smiled at her. She could tell Sango really didn't mind that Miroku was texting her. Sango's fingers were already flying across the phone's keyboard writing a response to him. Kagome could tell Sango was falling fast for him, she really hoped Miroku could let go of his womanizing ways. She really did think that Miroku felt something special for Sango. It was the way he looked at her at the club. Of course Miroku thought Sango was hot but there was more than that. Kagome could see it. He didn't just view Sango as any other girl. Sango was special.

"Ok… Done." Sango bit her lip before setting her phone down, a light blush coated her cheek. "How was seeing Inuyasha?"

"It was ok…" Kagome trailed off hoping the conversation would end there but Sango's questioning gaze was relentless. "I mean we decided we would be friends. It seems like it will work out. I hope."

"Do you Kagome, do you really hope being 'friends' will work out?" Sango put air quotes around the word friends.

"I think I do. It would be best if I do." Kagome paused for a minute before continuing. "I did get a weird text from Koga today."

"Weird how?" Sango replied through a mouth full of food.

"Well, he said he couldn't wait to meet our pups. I mean, we talked about it before. But only once. It was just so random. I barely heard from him this weekend, he said it was a work thing, and then this, just out of the blue…"

"That is a bit odd… I know he is eager to start his life with you, but it still is a bit odd."

Kagome nodded before noticing the time and hurrying off to her last class of the day. Class was tough. There was a lot assigned and Kagome could tell she was going to be swamped with reading for the rest of the night and maybe even most of the next day to get it done. Her walk through the courtyard was lonely. She looked around for Inuyasha but he was no where to be found. When she got home she cracked open her books and got to work. Nothing exciting. Nothing fun. Just a short dinner with Sango who was busy on her phone.

Before she went to bed she walked out onto the upstairs balcony to get some fresh air (or, at least as fresh as the air could be in Tokyo). The breeze gave her a bit of a chill so she wrapped her arms around herself to keep the warmth in. She was about to text Koga when her phone beeped with a message from him.

Koga: {Darling Darling Darling. We are wolves.}

Kagome stared down at her phone. That didn't seem right. What did he mean 'we are wolves'? Yea, he was a wolf but she sure wasn't. Did he mean by mating her she would then be considered a wolf? She was about to respond when her phone beeped with another message from him.

Koga: {Oh, Kagome! I'm so sorry. Wrong number.}

Koga: {I love you.}

Kagome couldn't believe it. That message wasn't supposed to go to her? But the message had the littlest twinge of romance to it. But Koga wouldn't cheat on her… He just wouldn't. Suddenly the cold didn't bother her. She sat down on the chair and just stared at her phone. Her heart raced erratically.

Koga: {Kagome? Really, it was nothing. Believe me. Have I ever lied to you before?}

Kagome nodded her head no but she didn't reply. She just sat there and starred at her phone. All thoughts of Inuyasha vanquished from her mind as this terrible gut feeling settled uneasily in the pit of her stomach.

Koga: {Really Kagome? Not replying? Don't do this. I'm sorry. The text was nothing. Nada. Zilch. Just a joke with a workmate. Who is a wolf. Seriously.}

Koga: {It was just a wolf thing…}

Kagome sighed and pushed her hair back with her hand. Was he serious? Just a wolf thing? But she wasn't sure about all the demonic specific banter that happened between Koga and his wolf-mates. She had been around him and some of his pack before, like when she met his family, and there were several jokes and innuendos she just didn't or couldn't understand it was shocking. She asked Koga to explain but he had just told her 'It's a wolf thing' and she had let it go. She figured if she was around them enough she would begin to understand. So maybe he was telling the truth. He had never lied to her before. Never. He was trustworthy, patient, and kind. He was dependable, predictable, and thoughtful. He would never be unfaithful to her. She shook her head, her hair splaying out around her as she stood up and walked back inside and snuggled into bed before texting Koga back.

Kagome: {Ok. A wolf thing. As long as all that is, Kozue is still on.}

Koga: {Yes! I wouldn't ever lie to you my dear, dear, Kagome. It really was just a wolf thing.}

Koga: {I'm so glad you still want to go to Kozue. Not much longer now until I get to see you again. Can't wait.}

Kagome smiled at her phone and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the pillows, before softly whispering, "Can't wait," to the open air.


	6. Chapter 6

The week past quickly. Kagome maneuvered through a tricky emotional fog as her feelings for Inuyasha swirled around her feelings for Koga. Inuyasha and herself were polite with each other. Not overly friendly. But they didn't ignore each other either. Ever since she had told him about Kozue he had been keeping a close eye on her. She could feel his gaze in class and on their walk out to the courtyard afterward. But what he did say to her seemed to have an edge to it. She tried not to think about it. Not to think about him. Whenever he was near to her she felt her body go hot. A feeling she desperately hoped would go away once she was able to spend some time with Koga again.

Sango was a great distraction though. She was so nervous for her date. It was adorable and showed her girlish side. Sango's date was the same time as Kagome's so she could tell that Sunday was going to be a girl-talk filled day. With Sango's first date with Miroku and Kagome's possible engagement they really would need to sit down with a nice bottle of wine and catch up and divulge all the juicy details with each other. In fact, a bottle was already waiting just for that very occasion.

It was Saturday night. Kagome waited nervously on her couch in an elegant deep purple dress, black heels, and small diamond earrings. Sango rushed down the stairs, her hair tied up in a fancy knot. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a pair of light blue wedges, and a tight (cleavage revealing) blue t-shirt with a beautiful black pendant of a two-tailed cat. The pendant was a heirloom piece from Sango's grandmother.

"I can't believe I'm this nervous Kagome." Sango bit her lip before quickly re-applying a slight sheen of lip gloss.

"You two looked amazing together at 'Dansu Dansu', don't worry Sango. You just have to relax and it will all go well."

"You think?" Sango looked up at Kagome nervously. "I don't know what it is about him. I don't normally like the flirtatious type. I just couldn't stay away."

Kagome walked over to Sango and wrapped her in a hug. "It's going to go great Sango. Have fun ok?"

Sango straightened her pendant and headed to the hallway. "You too, ok Kagome?" Sango looked at her reassuringly. "Even if you say yes, you can change your mind later. You can change your mind all the way up until the 'I do's'. So have some fun yourself."

Kagome nodded at her and Sango was off, leaving her behind to wait impatiently for Koga. For the briefest moment Kagome wished she could text Inuyasha. Ask him how his weekend was going. But he was probably with Kikyo, and regardless of that she didn't even have his phone number. A firm knock on the door gave her a start and she jumped up to answer it. She opened the door slowly and there he was. Koga.

He was dressed in a classy suit and he immediately took her into his arms, leaned her back, and kissed her. Her lips were on fire. A heat rose threw her body and she wrapped her arms tight around him, loving finally having him this close again. He leaned her back up before ever so slowly separating his own lips from hers. There was a fire in his eyes. A certain kind of heat that meant he missed her in more ways than one.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello to you too Koga."

He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand gripping her hip. "Oh…" He nearly moaned. "How I missed you."

Kagome smiled up at him before leaning in and kissing his neck. "I missed you too."

He looked her up and down and his grip tightened on her. "I almost wish we could stay here… But Kozue awaits."

"I just have to grab my purse." Kagome was leading Koga into the living room to get her purse when his phone started ringing. She looked at it when he took it out of his pocket and say the name Ayame. "Who's that?"

Koga seemed to freeze for a second before regaining his senses. "It's the new veterinarian the rescue hired. Must be a work emergency, hold on." He held up a finger to Kagome for silence and then walked into the hallway to take the call. She stood there in awkward silence as she grabbed her purse and waited. It was only a few minutes but it felt like longer.

"Sorry about that." He muttered as he came back into the room. He looked a bit angry.

"I've never heard of Ayame before." Kagome said softly.

Koga looked up sharply when she said that. "I swear I told you about her before. About a month ago they hired her. Sorry, she just had to consult me on an emergency case that just came in."

Kagome was pretty sure she had never heard of Ayame before. But work was work. It was fine. "I hope the emergency case will be alright."

Koga's face fell a little but he still smiled. "Looks like they will have to amputated one of the dog's legs. But he will live." He ran a hand through his hair and then shook it out. His blue eyes gazed deep into hers. "Now onto happier conversation. Ready to head out to Kozue?"

Kagome nodded and he grabbed her hand as they walked out the door and to the car service he had hired. She was nervous. Really, really, nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach. She even felt a bit giggly.

Even so, Inuyasha was there in the back of her mind. The way it felt when they danced. The heat she had felt with him. It was so much more powerful, so much more emotional, than the kiss she had just shared with Koga. Of course, she loved Koga. She loved the way it felt to be with him. So why, why, why, did she feel more heat with Inuyasha than Koga?

They were just arriving at the restaurant when these thoughts were eating away at her. She couldn't quite shake them. Inuyasha was just lingering there. Dancing around and mocking her in the back of her head. Delightfully whispering 'you want me, you want me'.

The meal was excellent and very, very, expensive. The talk was small and sweet. Koga smiled at her sweetly and she couldn't help but be happy to be near him again. The view from Kozue was romantic and the sake they sipped only heightened the mood. They finished eating and ordered dessert. They were just waiting for it to arrive when the talk turned more serious. They stopped catching up on day to day activities like school and work and turned towards why they were really here at this wonderfully decadent traditional Japanese style restaurant.

"I'm so glad to hear that school is going well, your tea class sounds especially interesting. Oh, and I couldn't be happier for Sango hopefully finding someone. But, that is not why I took you here." He said, motioning to the restaurant around him. He turned to look out the window where it was said, on a clear day (and obviously not at night like right now) you could see all the way to Mt. Fuji, before he turned back to her and looked her straight in the eye. "We have been together for a long time now Kagome. I know that you may still want to do more schooling after you finish your Undergraduate degree. But I believe even then we will want to be together. I love you Kagome. I've loved you ever since our first date…" Koga trailed off as the dessert arrived. Custard pudding, brown sugar syrup, with green tea sauce for Kagome. Green tea and plum mousse, sponge cake, white sesame and wild grape sauce for Koga.

Kagome took a bite of her dessert, cherishing the flavor. It was absolutely divine. She couldn't help but smile at Koga. The atmosphere was just right. The conversation was nice. The light music set the mood and the food, oh the food, was the creme de la creme. "You were saying?" She asked him as he took a bite of his food too.

"Yes, sorry. Wow this is good." He took another bite and so did she before he continued. "As I was saying, I have always loved you Kagome. I knew from the start. From the first time I saw you. From our first date. From our first kiss, to our first night together." He winked at her and she giggled before he continued. "I have always known that I wanted you, and only you, to be my Mate." He reached his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Kagome's heart was racing a million miles a minute. She set down her fork and waited. The world seemed to freeze for a brief moment before he took a deep, shaky, breath and continued. "Kagome, will you be my present, my future, my Mate, for the rest of our lives and forever after? Will you marry me?" Koga opened the box. Inside was a 3/4 carat, nearly perfect, round diamond with two (much smaller) blue diamonds on each side. She was stunned. This must have cost him months and months of saving on his salary. She could hardly breath.

She looked from the ring up to Koga's nervous and eager face. She didn't think, she just felt. In that moment she was overcome with passion, with love, with the thoughts of the future they had always planned and the comfort that brought her. In that moment she wanted Koga more than anything. She wanted that reassuring, predictable, future. In that moment, there was only one possible answer she could give. Only one answer she wanted to give.

"Yes.." Her first answer was soft and Koga's entire body jumped with excitement. "Yes Koga. I love you. Oh, I love you!" She got out of her seat and wrapped him in a hug. He smiled and kissed her. A deep, loving, kiss. Before he took the ring out of the velvet box and carefully slid it onto her finger. It was beautiful. It was perfect, and the blue diamonds reminded her of Koga's eyes. He kissed her again and when the pulled apart the people at the surrounding tables were clapping and a bottle of champagne was being delivered to their table, courtesy of Kozue. Kagome sat back down. Out of breath. In a daze. The ring sparkled on her finger and she couldn't help but feel drunk from it. She couldn't help but feel beyond excited about it. About Koga. About their future, their wonderfully predictable future.

They finished their desserts and walked out of Kozue hand in hand. The night had been perfect. Now they were just heading back to Kagome's place to end the night wrapped in each other's embrace. Snuggled together all night long to spend their first night together in a long time, and their very first night together as an engaged couple. Kagome never even heard Sango come in. She was too wrapped up in her own personal oasis. Her own, wonderful, moment with Koga when, for the first night since meeting Inuyasha, she never once thought about him as she fell asleep. It was just her, Koga, and her beautiful engagement ring.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Let me know what your thinking so far. Enjoying it? Will Kagome end up with Koga or Inuyasha? Anyone surprised she said yes?

Tell me your thoughts! I care what my readers think. I really hope everyone is enjoying.

~ FeudalAi


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning rolled around all too fast for Kagome. Too soon for her own liking she was sitting in class, bouncing her pencil absentmindedly against her notebook with her right hand as she gazed at the engagement ring on her other hand. It felt surreal, having it there. Sango had geeked out over it before looking up at Kagame's face and realizing she didn't look as excited as she should. She didn't say anything, but simply gave Kagame a reassuring hug before letting her be. Kagame couldn't describe it. Ever since Koga had left to go back to work she had had this overwhelming mix of feelings. There was still something in the pit of her stomach, begging to be realized, telling her something was wrong. But, she couldn't pinpoint it. Thoughts of Inuyasha still swirled vaguely around the outskirts of her mind, but she was mostly consumed by this feeling that something was simply off. Off with Koga. Off with the way he acted. Just, off… and she couldn't place exactly what it was. She didn't notice when the silver-haired half-demon slid into the seat beside her. She didn't notice when his gaze caught sight of her new ring. She didn't notice the way his eyes slightly widened in realization and that his hands tightened around the notebook he was setting down on the table. She didn't notice him, not until he coughed ever-so-slightly and she was broken from her trance.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was slightly hazy, as if she was coming out of a fog and she was unsure exactly who was near her or what was happening.

He smiled slightly at her as her gaze caught his golden eyes. His ears were slightly drooped, as if something had upset him.

"You ok?" Her voice was soft, nudging him to provide an answer.

He wrinkled his nose in confusion, raising one eyebrow slightly. "Yea, why?"

She lifted up one finger, her ring sparkling as it caught the harsh light in the classroom, and pointed at his ears. "Your ears are droopy."

Immediately his eyes flashed to her ring, and she didn't miss the look this time. He smiled but his eyes looked sad, his ears never changed position, even as he seemed to forcibly give her a wide smile.

"I see you got engaged. So, Kozue went well." He said it as a fact, not needing any supplementary information. She nodded curtly before turning to the front of the room. The professor had just arrived and class would be starting any minute. She found herself twiddling with the ring. That same sensation still gnawing at her. She felt him shift in his seat as his shoulder lightly leaned against hers, sending a shiver through her arm making her slightly pull away from him. "You happy?" He whispered. The professor had just started. She could feel his gaze on her but she refused to look up from her paper, and she didn't answer.

She could feel his eyes on her for most of the class. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She was absorbed by that sense of dread. It just wouldn't go away. She should be happy right now. She should be overjoyed. She should be bouncing with excitement and planning her wedding in her head. Yet, she was doing none of those things. She felt stuck. Trapped. Frozen in a place she didn't want to be, somewhere she couldn't escape from. Mostly, she just felt confused. She didn't even notice when class ended. Almost everyone was gone and it wasn't until Inuyasha's warm hand was placed tenderly on top of hers that she broke from her reverie.

"Class is done, Kagome." His voice was so soft, she leaned her head back to look at him and he was so close to her. Not as close as when they danced at Dansu Dansu, but still close. She felt her breath catch slightly in her throat and she knew he heard it by the way his ears twitched and a blush spread quickly across her cheeks.

"Oh…" She muttered. It came out breathy. His hand tightened around hers, squeezing it gently. Their eyes were locked in combat. Both frozen and confused. They couldn't stop looking at each other. They couldn't pull away. Her breath was quickening and his ears twitched towards her again, now firmly fixed upon her. She saw a small blush appear on his cheeks which only made hers intensify. Her other hand tightened against itself and that's when she felt it. The new feeling of the gold wrapped around her finger. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. What am I doing? Slowly, regretfully, guiltily, she pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's. The sudden lack of warmth seemed to encompass her, pressing in on her. The regret of not having his touch, the guilt from wanting it, overwhelming her. She scooted her chair back and stood up. Confused even more by the slightly hurt look on Inuyasha's face. She couldn't understand her own feelings. She was too wrapped up in trying to figure out the feeling of dread that had pervaded her about Koga. Now, that weird confusion about Inuyasha was also resurfacing inside of her. It fluttered in her stomach, unwelcome but permanent. She blushed again and took a step away form him. She cleared her throat slightly and started to walk out of the classroom as he followed.

She tried to focus her mind, yet only one topic appeared to her. "So, how's Kikyo?" She regretted it as soon as she said it, there was a twinge in her voice when she said Kikyo's name. It almost sounded like envy. She didn't look up at him, but she felt his step slightly falter beside her.

"She's… Fine…" He trailed off. They didn't say much else to each other. The air between them was awkward and full of an undefinable tension that neither were willing to explore. They parted and for the first time since she saw him today she felt like she could truly breathe.

The rest of the week went by in much the same way. Inuyasha and her would talk, but nothing in depth and only for a few minutes before and after class. Nothing else was said about her ring. Nothing else was said about Kikyo. It felt awkward between them. She couldn't place her finger on it. She couldn't explain it. She wasn't even entirely sure exactly why it felt awkward. It just, simply, was. Soon it was Friday, Sango had finished class and had somehow persuaded Kagome to join her for the night.

They were going to Miroku's and Inuyasha's apartment.

Kagome felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

She had discussed everything with Sango. The engagement, the weird texts, the call, the bad feeling that she couldn't quite shake… Sango thought a night out with friends would be the best distraction. From the way that she wouldn't cave until Kagome said yes, told Kagome everything she needed to know. Sango was unbelievably nervous to go to Miroku's place. She needed support and that was one thing Kagome would always do. She would always be there for her friend when she needed her.

But, that didn't mean she wasn't going to freak out in the process.

The girls looked good, dressed casual in jeans and nice t-shirts. After all, this was just going to be a group hang out. They were going to watch a movie and order in some pizza. Nothing fancy. Simple. Fun.

Or, at least, it should be fun.

She had to keep reminding herself that her and Inuyasha were friends. Just friends… and she was fine with that. She had to ignore the memory of his hand on hers in the classroom, the way their eyes had connected, the feeling that she didn't want to move, that she never wanted to have to look away from him… She fell into a spiral, trapped within her thoughts, until Sango nudged her as they stood in front of a thick wooden door. They were on the 18th floor of a top-end 20 floor apartment building. The entire place looked expensive. Much more expensive than where they lived. Sango reached out nervously, hand shaking just a bit, as she hit the door bell.

A few seconds later they could her shuffling behind the door before it was thrown open by an extremely excited looking Miroku.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome beautiful Sango!" He reached out and grabbed Sango's hand, making her blush, as he pulled her in and kissed her. Kagome stood frozen. Eyes locked on Sango as she saw her friend visibly melt at his touch before breaking the kiss, a strong blush permanently dotting her cheeks. "And how could I forget the wonderful Kagome?" He turned and smiled at her, motioning for them to follow him in. Sango seemed lost in a daze so Kagome had to gently push her through the door into what could only be described as a lavish apartment for two college boys.

Miroku pointed at things as they passed, giving them the semi-tour of the place. "Over there, the small bedroom, is mine. Got my own bathroom and everything. To the right is Inuyasha's suite. It's giant. It has a sun lounge, giant tub, double sinks, the works…"

Kagome's eyes lingered longer than they needed to on the dark wood door that marked the entrance to the suddenly intoxicatingly interesting room that lay beyond.

"Right here is the kitchen…" Miroku popped the door open for them to get a quick glance into the rather large kitchen. It was at least double the size of theirs. "And through here, the creme-de-la-creme, the living room."

They followed him into a massive living room, windows dotted the walls. She imagined they let in plenty of light when it was day out. The area was huge. The floor was wood but had an elegant carpet strategically placed under the large leather couch and two armchairs that were positioned towards a giant TV. She could see the entrance to a balcony over to her right and it took her a minute to stop gazing at every small decoration that dotted the walls.

"Hey, Kagome!" An eager voice invaded her ears and she turned back towards the couch, just now noticing Inuyasha sitting on the couch.

She smiled warmly at him. Genuine. His warm greeting had seemed to disperse some of the awkward tension between them. "Hey, Inuyasha." His smile grew and his ears twitched, one towards her, one on the TV. "Come, sit."

Miroku was already dragging Sango over to one of the over-sized arm chairs, so Kagome went and sat down next to Inuyasha. As soon as Miroku and Sango had somehow found a way to curl up together on the one chair it was like they were in their own world, completely oblivious to the two other people who sat a mere couple feet away.

Kagome leaned over towards Inuyasha, careful to leave an appropriate sized gap between them. "Wouldn't they, you know, prefer the couch?"

Inuyasha smirked and glanced over at them before turning his gaze back to her. "Nah, the chair lets them be… closer."

"Oh…" Kagome blushed and began to fiddle with her ring as the weird tension between them gradually reappeared. Inuyasha glanced at her, noticing the way she was fidgeting, before glancing back over at Miroku.

He smirked. "Hey, pervert, what movie are we watching?"

"Hm?" A groggy Miroku was broken away from Sango's gaze and turned to star daggers at his friend, making Kagome giggle as Inuyasha's smirk widened.

"I said what movie we watchin'?"

Miroku and Sango seemed to awaken from the cloud of bliss they had been inhabiting. Kagome was happy for her. She really, really, was. It was rare to see Sango act so girlish, to see her let her guard down. She noticed the embarrassed look on Sango's face, as if she had been caught doing something inappropriate, and smiled warmly at her. Encouraging, supportive, that was what Sango needed from her right now.

They bantered for a while about which movie to pick and soon, much to the boys surprise, they settled on an action comedy. The girls being the strong proponents for an action movie while Miroku gently insisted on something a bit more lighthearted. Probably so Sango and him wouldn't get distracted by interesting combat scenes and could spend more time trapped in their couple bubble. The pizza arrived and they began to eat as the movie started. Miroku and Sango entranced with each other, snuggled up on the chair. While Kagome and Inuyasha sat there somewhat awkwardly. As the movie played, she relaxed. The pizza was good, the movie was good, and Inuyasha's little comments on the different action sequences made her laugh. She inadvertently found herself sliding closer to him. There was still several inches between them, but they were considerably closer than before. The awkward air had lifted as he talked or yelled at the movie and she laughed at his comments. She felt magnetized, as if his words pulled her closer to him. They opened something within her, something she didn't even know she had locked away. She felt free. She felt new and exhilarated and a million other things that she couldn't quite pinpoint. For the first time since the feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach, she had forgotten about the dread that had inhabited her. Simply, she had fun. She relaxed into Inuyasha's atmosphere. His smile was warm and his eyes lit up as she laughed, his ears fixed on her. She noticed the way he kept glancing at her, by the time the movie was halfway done he was more looking at her, and simply glancing at the movie. They talked, they debated the action sequences, guessed what would happen next, and were simply the most annoying movie watchers ever — if anyone was paying attention that is. Except, Miroku and Sango were in their own little world, completely oblivious to the movie or the people around them.

The movie was just about 3/4 done when her phone beeped, interrupting Inuyasha in the middle of him saying a certain explosion scene was simply impossible.

Koga: {Hey fiancé… Wishing you were here.}

Kagome knew she should have felt happy when she saw the message, but instead she felt a weird sort of disdain. She glanced up at Inuyasha who seemed to have stilled next to her. She tried to catch his eyes but she couldn't, he had turned back to the movie.

Kagome: {I'm hanging out with Sango and some friends. It's fun. You'd like it.}

She had added the, "You'd like it" as an afterthought. Truly, she felt as if Koga was invading on something private and important. She felt frustrated with him and that feeling of dread was slowly slithering back into her stomach.

Koga: {You're with friends?}

A minute later and he texted again, almost as if he needed an extra moment to carefully consider what she had just said.

Koga: {Me too! I'm out with Ayame.}

Kagome froze. That feeling of dread was at full force now. It stung every inch of her, alerting her, warning her, something was wrong, something was off. Still, she tried to push it away and ignore it. Ayame was his coworker. He could have friends, it never bothered her before if he hung out with another girl, so why did it bother her right now? Why did the mention of her name instantly send her into a free-for-all of terrible thoughts?

Inuyasha set a hand gently on top of her knee. A rush flooded there, but still it was not enough to quell the sting. "Everything ok?" He looked concerned.

"Yea… I… I'm just making more of it than I should. I think…" Her voice trailed off before she noticed the confused expression on Inuyasha's face. Just like that, without even thinking about it, she told him everything. Well, not about her confused feelings for him, but about the weird texts and the call and the way Koga was acting. She told him about Ayame and she watched the way his face flickered and changed, she watched the way his smile fell and the worry that seeped into his look. The knowing worry. As if he understood, just from her brief overview, exactly what was wrong, exactly why she felt the dread that had overwhelmed her.

He turned away from her, voice soft, hair shielding his face, as his hand (which she had forgotten was still on her knee) tightened reassuringly against her knee. "I'm sorry, Kagome." His voice sounded sad, resigned, full of a knowing that Kagome couldn't or simply didn't want to understand yet.

"Sorry for what?" She raised an eyebrow at him, inquisitive. He didn't say anything and before she could ask again her phone beeped. Her eyes widened as she realized it had been a solid ten minutes and she still hadn't replied.

Koga: {You know Ayame and I are just friends, right?}

Kagome: {Yea, I know. Sorry, was watching a movie and got distracted.}

Koga: {You sure that's all?}

Kagome frowned at her phone but typed in the lie anyways.

Kagome: {Yea.}

She didn't ask what he was doing with Ayame, a big part of her was begging herself not to ask because she didn't want to know the answer. She put her phone down and it did not beep again. There was no goodnight message from Koga that night. Nothing else was said to her. She turned to Inuyasha and place her hand on top of his and squeezed.

"Something's wrong isn't it? Or am I just imagining things?"

He turned to look at her and she noticed that his ears had never left her. "I think something's off…" His voice trailed off, hiding the whole truth of his thoughts on the matter, and she knew it. But, she let it go. She didn't want to ruin the fun that she had been having that night. She wanted that stinging, dreadful, feeling to seep back into the corners. She wanted that warm glow that Inuyasha gave her to come back. She wanted to be happy. As if he sensed her mood he began animatedly discussing the current scene.

"They would never have that much ammo!"

She looked at him for a moment, silently considering something that she couldn't quite place, before she smiled up at him and they fell back into how they were before Koga messaged. It was easy and exciting, it just came naturally to them, to talk to each other and be so close. She didn't even realize it when he had flipped his hand around and wrapped his fingers between hers. Their hands rested, entwined, on her thigh. A part of her begged her, told her it was wrong, nudged her with thoughts of Koga. The other part screamed that they were just friends. Just friends. This meant nothing. Nothing. Nothing… and she let herself believe that even though a warmth was spreading up her palm and making her heart dance to an exotic beat.

When the movie was finished they just sat there, watching the credits roll. Neither spoke, but his hand tightened around hers, as if silently begging to not have to let go. The awkward tension was beginning to reappear, but Kagome was determined not to let whatever it was interfere with their budding friendship. Inuyasha's phone beeped and when his eyes met the screen he frowned. He reached over with one hand and began typing a response, it beeped again and he slowly pulled his hand from hers and used both to madly type agains the screen. Her hand felt cold without his, and it curled up reflexively upon itself. Inuyasha's brows were furrowed and he looked less than pleased by whatever he was reading on his phone. Finally, when the credits were almost finished, he turned to look up at her, a sense of resignation on his face.

"I have to go."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Kikyo." He held the phone up to her, the screen blank, like some kind of proof that he was being beckoned away but an evil force.

She forced a smile on her face. "It must be nice, to be in the same city as the person your dating." She glanced down at her ring and felt a stab of pain from being away from Koga. So many people took it for granted, being able to be near the one you loved. Distance… distance had a power to destroy relationships, to weaken bonds, and it was a constant battle to push through it. A battle, as far as she knew, Koga and herself were winning.

"Yea, sorry, um, talk to you Monday?" He had stood up by now and was heading towards the door. She nodded at him and waved as he disappeared, a sudden loneliness spreading through her. She glanced back down at her phone and began to type.

Kagome: {I love you Koga.}

There was never a response.

~ Author's Note ~

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. I'm going to start updating more. I got absorbed with school, and moving, and my two Fairy Tail fan fictions (check them out if you like, please review!).

Once again, so sorry for the delay. I do know where this story is headed, I'm just not sure how fast I should bring it there. What do you think?

Please review! I really appreciate each and every one.

~ FeudalAi


	8. Chapter 8

The next month went by in much the same way. The awkward tension between Kagome and Inuyasha never completely subsided, but now they could ignore it and act as if it wasn't there. They were becoming experts at being around each other and avoiding direct eye contact. The air between them was stiff, yet somehow still electric. When she would notice his eyes, or his ears (which was often the case), on her during class her heart would skip a beat and her palms would become sweaty. She would get nervous, and she couldn't explain that to herself. Well, she could, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to admit what she knew was becoming more and more true every day. At this point, they saw each other often. Miroku and Sango had long since became an official couple, so now movie nights once a week at their grand apartment had become a main-stay. The only difference now was that Kagome had persuaded Sango to take the couch, that way Inuyasha and herself weren't awkwardly stuck next to each other. The first time this happened Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the two armchairs, across, and separated, from each other. They didn't even discuss the movie until it was finished and they were forced to as Miroku and Sango sat in their couple bubble. Once in a while, she would notice Sango shooting her a concerned look, but she would just wave it off. Sango was happy, really happy, for the first time in a long time. She deserved that, and Kagome knew it, so she did her best to not let her own confused feelings get in Sango's way. The next weekend when they went over for a movie Inuyasha looked at her before abruptly standing up and dragging his chair over next to hers. They didn't touch, but now they were close enough to talk, and talk they did. They would blabber throughout the whole movie, discussing each action sequence, debating the characters, getting annoyed at cheesy lines that were all too easy to predict… It was the only time when the odd atmosphere between the two would seem to cease and they could just relax into each other's presence. It wasn't until the movie came to an end, the credits rolling, that they could feel the tension again.

Of course, this tension wasn't made any better by either of their phones going off, their respective other beckoning them away.

Kagome tried not to feel hurt when Inuyasha would leave one of their group gatherings. He had had to leave the movies early once, and usually left as soon as the movie was done. Plus, the few times they had all met up for a quick lunch on campus he had had to ditch. She knew she shouldn't care… But, she could see a pained look on his face every time the phone went off and it was her. She could tell instantly when he got a text from Kikyo because his whole demeanor would change, and not in a good way. He looked pained, as if something deep inside was tugging at him, pulling him towards an outcome he didn't want to accept. His eyes still held love when he gazed at the text on his phone, but his face looked stiff and resigned. Kagome imagined it was probably how she looked too… when Koga texted or called.

Each time her phone beeped she would feel her heart drop, but not in that exciting kind of way. It was always with dread. She would open her phone, wondering if it would be another odd text, which had happened once more. She was constantly plagued by tormenting thoughts as she swiveled her ring around her finger. The ring still felt foreign to her, like it didn't really belong on her hand. She tried to push it off as pre-wedding jitters, yet even this excuse didn't fully satiate her brain. Not once had they talked about the wedding. Koga would call her fiance when he was feeling flirty, but otherwise, nothing even relating to the wedding had been mentioned. Kagome looked down at her ring and swiveled it again and sighed before looking up at Miroku. They were prepping for another movie night, but this time Inuyasha's presence was noticeably lacking. Miroku hung up the phone and trotted into the living room, happily bouncing down onto the couch besides Sango as he sat down a large bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Inuyasha's at Kikyo's." He said matter-of-factly. Kagome just nodded and forced on a smile.

"Why doesn't she ever join us?" Sango's question was soft. Kagome had been wondering the same thing, since movie night was kind of a couples thing and she was there just to lend Sango moral support. But, she had never been brave enough to ask.

Miroku's eyebrow rose in mild amusement. "If you knew her, you wouldn't ask that." At Sango's confused look Miroku laughed slightly and took a handful of popcorn before continuing. "She doesn't really do these kind of things. She wants to go out. She wants to be seen. Plus, even if she did actually agree to a simple stay-at-home thing like this, she wouldn't want an action movie. She'd want some sappy chick-flick that no one else but her would enjoy."

"Oh, well I still think it's a little odd…" Sango's voice trailed off as her eyes flashed over to Kagome.

"Her loss not ours." Miroku's tone was firm and Kagome got the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't the biggest fan of Inuyasha's long time girlfriend. "Now, how about we get this movie going?" He clapped his hands together childishly and the girls couldn't help but giggle at his silly actions. He hit play and they settled into their usual roles, except this time it was relatively quiet with none of the usual amusing and animated banter.

Kagome couldn't help but think that she missed him. An image of his doggy ears floated into her head and she wished she could touch them again. She barely paid attention to the movie, all of her thoughts on the silver haired half-demon that plagued her mind and her heart. Her phone beeped and she jumped slightly, startled out of her daydreams by Koga's text.

Koga: {I miss you…}

The text was so simple, so innocent. Kagome shook her head of thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having and instead tried to smile down at her phone.

Kagome: {I miss you too. We haven't gotten to talk much. Has work been that busy?}

It was true. Koga and herself had barely messaged. They hadn't even spoken on the phone for the last week. He often missed texting her goodnight, but she never forgot. It was part of her routine. Text him good morning and goodnight, then wait for a response that came less and less. It stung and yet, she was also relieved. She couldn't explain it. She didn't want to explain it. She still wanted her safe plan, the life that was laid out in front of her, predictable. She still wasn't ready to give that vision up. They had shared that vision for so long now, it wasn't easy trying to give something up that you had desperately thought you wanted for so long. But, that was the problem, wasn't it? She thought she wanted it. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't want it in reality. Several minutes later and he finally replied.

Koga: {Yes, it's been very busy. I'm so stressed Kagome. I need you…}

His wandering thoughts made her smile and blush, suddenly she was glad that it was dark in the room and no prying eyes could catch her embarrassed look.

Kagome: {I know, it has been a long time… When do you think you can make it here again?}

This time there was an agonizingly long wait before he finally replied again.

Koga: {I don't know, Kags. I don't know…}

His text trailed off and, she didn't know why, but she got the distinct impression that he didn't really want to come see her, no matter what he had just said. Frowning slightly she hurriedly typed her response.

Kagome: {Do you even want to see me?}

Koga: {OF COURSE! I miss you Kags… I do, I really do…}

She breathed a sigh of relief and toned it down notch. After all, she was probably just misinterpreting his tone.

Kagome: {I know its just been over a month, but I feel like we need to see each other.}

With a deep breath she decided to be as open with him as she could in that moment.

Kagome: {Something feels weird, Koga. You know, we haven't discussed the wedding once. Even fantasied about it. Isn't that a little odd?}

Her heart beat erratically as she waited for a reply. She watched the movie and tapped her fingers anxiously against the arm rest. Sango shot her worried looks but Kagome just smiled gently at her and looked away again. She didn't want to worry her. A whole fifteen minutes later her phone finally beeped and she nearly dropped it in her rush to open the text.

Koga: {Nothings off.}

She stared down at her phone in confusion. His reply was so short. It irritated her. She tried to squelch the anger she could feel rising as she just stared at the screen. That was all he had to say? Really?

Kagome: {That's all you have to say?}

Koga: {What else is there to say?}

Kagome's breaths were coming fast now. She felt like the world was spinning out of control, like she could hardly hold on, she felt like something was just about to break.

Kagome: {There's a million things to say. A million things you could say. I'm hurting, Koga…}

It was involuntary and she cursed herself as soon as she felt it… There were tears falling down her cheeks. Immediately, a concerned Sango was beside her, pulling her into a hug. Kagome tried to stop the tears, but instead they just grew worse. She hiccuped as she tried to hold back her breath, making the tears spill over even more. Her head was dug into Sango's shoulder, getting her nice shirt wet.

"I'm… I… so… so- so- sorry…" She managed to say through her tears. This wasn't normal for her. She couldn't get herself back under control. She felt a reassuring hand placed on her back, Miroku, as Sango's arms tightened around her.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok… It'll be ok…" Sango's voice was soothing and eventually she managed to lean back, smile slightly at her friend, and slide back into the armchair.

Kagome looked up guiltily at the two people carefully watching her. "I'm sorry, I…" She raised her shoulders in confusion. "I don't know why I just started crying like that."

It was quiet for a minute before Sango walked over and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Was it Koga?"

Kagome couldn't answer, she could feel the tears pricking her eyes again, yet she still couldn't fully explain to herself why she had started crying so hard. All she knew was that it felt like she had just lost something, something she wouldn't ever be able to get back the way it was before. She nodded at Sango.

"I'll kill him." Kagome looked up at Miroku, his voice was deep and his eyes had a steady determination lingering in them, but the way he had pumped his fist in the air like a pseudo-action hero looked hilarious and a minute later she couldn't stop laughing, Sango quickly joining in. "What?" Miroku looked at them confused, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. "All I did was this?" He pumped his fist dramatically again and dropped his voice an octave repeating, "I'll kill him" in an extremely exaggerated and comical tone. The girls spilled over with laughter and Miroku smiled to himself.

Kagome felt like her emotional state was riding a roller coaster.

"Thanks… a lot Miroku." She said between laughs. Her side splitting from the sheer force of her laughter as Miroku had then gone into a mix between the Pharaoh and robot dance styles. Sango had even ended up on the floor, clutching her side, before an overly-dramatic Miroku had leaned down to sweep her up like some fairy-tale prince.

"I'll save you, my damsel!" His voice was shrill, like a little girl's, as he tossed Sango onto the couch making her laugh even more. It was just as he was sitting back down with her, the room finally devoid of sadness, that the front door opened and slammed shut. The three siting in the room immediately stilled. That could only be Inuyasha, and he sounded… Well, he sounded mad. They could hear his voice, extremely gruff, all the way down the hallway as his footsteps pounded against the poor floor. He entered the living room as if in a daze, his ears swiveling constantly on top of his head as his semi-shocked eyes took in the people around him.

"I forgot you were here." His jaw was set, muscles tight, and Kagome noticed the way his hands were tightly balled into fists. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he swirled around on the ball of his foot and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The three left in the room stared, wide-eyed, at each other. The atmosphere suddenly somber and stiff.

"I'll… go check on him." Miroku looked warily towards Inuyasha's room before standing up. He bent down quickly to kiss Sango's hand, whispering "Wish me luck, my love", before he disappeared following after the angry Inuyasha.

Sango broke the silence that then invaded the room. "What do you think happened?"

Kagome's heart hurt. It simply hurt, seeing him like that, and she couldn't help but wonder too. "I don't know… He seemed really upset."

Sango stared at her friend for a moment before asking the question Kagome knew had been on her mind. "What did Koga do?"

Kagome glanced down at her phone and sighed deeply before answering. "Nothing, really… He just, thinks nothing is off. He wont accept that something is wrong…" She felt tears pricking her eyes again and took a deep breath to force them back. "He didn't even have anything to say to me, just that nothing was off. I don't think he really cares, that I'm hurting…" Her watery gaze rose up to meet Sango's pained eyes and she kept forcing herself to take deep breaths, determined not to let any more tears fall while she was there.

"Kagome, I know you don't want to consider this… But, do you still love Koga?"

The room seemed to freeze.

Kagome couldn't think, couldn't breathe. It felt like her heart had stopped.

Did she love Koga?

Her brain screamed 'yes!', but her heart was hesitant.

Her heart didn't want to answer the question…

Her heart was in denial and the sudden pain of it, the sudden realization of it, broke something inside of her. She couldn't say it out loud. She couldn't say her deepest fear aloud. Because… if she didn't love Koga, then that meant she couldn't have that future, the future they had planned so carefully, anymore. It may sound silly, she knew that, but she loved the idea of the future they had planned. She liked how predictable it was, she liked knowing that it was going to happen, that the ring on her finger claimed that future to be real. Yet, a deep tugging within her heart spoke the truth, a truth she didn't feel ready to accept. A truth that Sango's question begged her to speak aloud. But, her lips were frozen shut as her world simultaneously fell apart.

Miroku walked back into the room before Kagome had to voice the answer that she didn't want to give. He looked at them, his gaze resigned, before speaking. "I'm not sure what happened. All he said was 'Kikyo' before throwing a picture at the wall…" His voice trailed off as his gaze flashed back towards Inuyasha's room.

Without really knowing what she was doing, Kagome was standing up and walking towards Inuyasha's door. The others didn't stop her. Soon, she stood outside the entrance to the area she had so longed to see. Gently, she knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer, and she didn't expect one, so she just pushed the door open and slid into the room.

"I said I DON'T want to talk, Miroku!" Inuyasha's voice was like daggers. He stood across from her in a giant room. She could see two doors on the right, probably for the bathroom and closet, and the entrance onto what she assumed was the sun porch Miroku had talked about. A large bed took up a good portion of the room, it was covered messily with a large red comforter and black pillows. Glass was scattered against the wall on the far left, and a broken frame lay beside it, a picture just poking out from underneath. She couldn't see the image, but she could spy Inuyasha's silver hair glinting in the photo.

He turned sharply around to look at the intruder and froze, eyes going wide, as he realized it wasn't an obnoxious Miroku standing there.

"Oh…" His voice seemed to loose all steam, all will to argue, at the sight of her and he simply collapsed onto the bed behind him. He was sitting up, hands covering his face as his elbows rested against his knees, his ears hanging dejectedly downward… Overall, he looked like a heartbroken mess. Kagome walked over slowly, not wanting to upset him further by her unwanted presence, and took a seat beside him. She didn't say anything, she just did what came natural. What came natural surprised even her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, her black hair immediately intermingling with his silver locks.

Inuyasha froze for a minute, before she could feel his body rack in a deep breath. A moment later and she could feel his muscles relax, the tension slowly ebbing away, as he leaned his head to rest on top of hers.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

She sucked in a breath, holding it there, making sure this moment was real… Nervous flutters swarmed her and she tried to push them back. This wasn't about her. This was about him. Her friend who was clearly in pain, this was about him, and any and all of her inappropriate emotions needed to be forcibly ignored. She focused for a moment on this thought, stealing herself, before she reached out a hand to lightly grab his. Taking one more deep breath, she began. The once awkward air between them completely diminished.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft. The words were barely audible but she knew he would hear them.

She felt him gulp before answering. "She wants a decision." He moved his hand so his was on top of hers, and laced his fingers through her own. Her breath caught momentarily in her throat before she focused once again on the person who really mattered. Inuyasha.

"About what?"

His grip tightened and he didn't answer for a while. She squeezed his handle lightly, encouragingly, before she felt him release a breath she didn't know he had been holding.

"Marriage."

"Oh…" Her reply was short and breathy, as if that simple word had knocked the breath out of her. She felt him tense beneath her. His other hand came up and twirled around her hair that had mixed in with his, a gorgeous ribbon of black and silver.

"That's what she has wanted for some time, for me to propose, to get married when I graduate…" He sighed and let go of their hair, his hand once again falling to his lap as the other inadvertently squeezed her own a bit tighter. "I've thought about it, I really have… I just…" His voice trailed off, as if it was impossible to say what he knew he needed to. She knew that feeling. She understood that feeling.

"You don't want to marry her."

She felt him stiffen before nodding. The slight movement against her head made her heart flutter un-welcomingly. This was not the time to be having girlish feelings. This was not the time to be excited. She refused to be excited when he was in pain. Still, the position they were in felt intimate, and it was just in that moment that she realized that. If someone who didn't know them saw this, the way his head rested on top of hers which was nestled so comfortably against his shoulder… hands intertwined… they would look like a couple. That fact warmed her heart and she had to force herself to stop thinking such things as a gentle blush rose to her cheeks.

"I know I should want that, and maybe in a few more years I would… But, I can't give that to her now. I can't…"

"Deciding who to marry…" She swiveled the ring, that seemed like a noose, around her other finger subconsciously. "… is a big decision, Inuyasha. Don't rush it, if you don't feel it, don't do it. This is the rest of your life we're talking about."

It was silent for a moment before he pulled back slowly. The hand not holding hers reached up and he gently placed his finger under her chin to pull her face up to look at him. They were eye to eye now. Something they had been trying for weeks to avoid, and it sent a flurry of butterflies throughout her. A fire was ignited by his touch, by his look, by the very atmosphere they were in. She gulped warily, the look in his eyes something she was unaccustomed to seeing from him. The golden orbs seemed to swirl with unasked questions.

"Do you feel it? With him, I mean?" He sounded so innocent when he asked, so sincere, but her eyes went wide at his question. She wanted to pull away, turn her head, avoid his direct question… But she couldn't. He was stronger than her and his finger had her locked in place, staring into his eyes, which begged for a truthful answer. His ears were focused on her. They were locked in their own little sphere, one where she couldn't avoid him any longer and she was forced to confront what had been swirling around her heart.

"I…" She gulped, steadying herself. "I don't know anymore…" Her voice cracked a little bit on the end as she forced herself to openly admit what scared her the most, that maybe the predictable future that she had wanted so much was something, in reality, she didn't want or desire at all.

He stared at her for a long moment, searchingly.

"Is it just me?" His voice was gruff and deep as a different kind of tension separated the space between them. The awkwardness was gone. In that moment, sitting on his bed, a different, forbidden, kind of spark had firmly ignited between them. Even though his question was so unspecific she still knew exactly what he was referring to and her heart skipped a beat because of it. She saw his ears twitch and a blush gently appear on his cheeks. Her own intensified. He had heard her heart. In that moment her mind raced to try and comprehend all that his half-demonic senses could pick up. Could he smell how nervous she was? Could he smell how her body reacted to him? Could he really hear the way her heart would stutter when he was near? When his hand would touch hers? How much… just how much did he perceive? Her eyes searched his questioningly, but she knew she wouldn't find an answer there.

She never left his gaze as she dared herself to answer him truthfully.

"No, it's not just you."

With just those few words the atmosphere became firmly locked in anticipation of something both knew was impossible at that time. Thoughts of Koga tugged at the back of her head and she pulled slightly back from him, releasing his hand, and sliding a bit away from him on the bed. His eyes flashed up at her knowingly as he slide a bit away from her too. Her eyes looked down at her ring, lingering there, not daring to meet his gaze.

"I'm engaged. I… I'm not sure what's happening."

"I know." His voice was rough. She looked up at him and smiled, determined.

"No matter what, Inuyasha, you shouldn't do something that you know you don't want to do. Clearly, if you don't want it then it isn't what you are supposed to do…" It was only then that she realized she was talking just as much to herself as she was to him. "If you want something or someone else, then its clear that what you are already in isn't going to work and that it would have never worked to begin with. I'm not saying it's not going to hurt…" Her eyes flashed to the broken picture on the floor, and she knew that even if he was having mixed feelings, that leaving Kikyo would still hurt because some part of him had truly loved her once. It could, and she feared would, be the same for her. Something with Koga had snapped, broken, and it wasn't something repairable. "Cause it will hurt… and you should take time to feel that hurt. But, if you don't want to marry her, then don't. It's your future, and you deserve to be happy." She smiled up at him even as she felt a tear betray her and slip from her eye as she was forced to realize her own reality. "You deserve to be happy."

He looked at her for a moment before reaching out his thumb to gently wipe away her tear. "You deserve to be happy too, Kagome." His voice was so soft, so caring, it felt like butter. It soothed her, the way he spoke, the way he looked at her, the way he was so gentle… It only continued to reinforce the reality she had been so desperately trying to ignore. She could feel the tears threatening and she stood up, slowly edging backwards to the door.

"I need to go…" She once again noticed the broken glass on the floor and she forced a smile onto her face before looking at him once more. "You should clean that up, don't wanna hurt yourself."

He smiled faintly at her, waving off her advice, as she quickly exited his room and shut the door. Sango was standing there, searchingly analyzing her, before she grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her to the door.

"I think its time to go… I think we need some girl talk." She gave Miroku a knowing look. He simply leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and waved them cheerily goodbye. Kagome smiled despite herself. He really was a good guy.

As soon as they got home Kagome collapsed onto the floor. She knew what she needed to do, and it destroyed her inside. She had loved Koga for so long. She had truly thought he was what she wanted. She thought she wanted the safe, predictable, future. She thought that was what she craved. She thought being engaged to him would make her happy. It was more than just the odd texts and sneaking suspicion that had made this change within her. It wasn't entirely his fault, and it wasn't entirely hers. She was pretty sure that this change would have happened with or without Inuyasha around, too. It was just as soon as the ring, the finality of the ring on her finger, enveloped her that she had realized it wasn't the future she wanted or needed. A big part of her loved Koga, but now she was more in love with the idea of him than the reality of him. Her heart seemed to shatter. Sango sat next to her all night, comforting her, bringing ice cream and chocolate, discussing exactly what was going on within Kagome's head and heart. By the end of the night she knew what she had to do, and with Sango's help, she managed to start.

Kagome: {I need to see you. ASAP. We need to talk, Koga.}

~ Author's Note ~

Hello, everyone! Please review and let me know your thoughts on the new chapter! What do you think will happen? Will Inuyasha leave Kikyo? Will Kagome manage to leave Koga? What do you think will happen next? I hope you are enjoying 'Love in the Time of Tea'.

Please review!

The more reviews, the faster I update. Reviews really give me the energy to write despite by busy working schedule. Thank you so much for reading.

~ FeudalAi


	9. Chapter 9

To say Koga was resistant to meeting would have been the understatement of the century.

He put it off with logical excuses, claiming he couldn't leave work at just that moment to make the trek to Tokyo and that she had an exam in both 'The Study of Language & Culture' and 'Edo Literature' within the next two weeks. When he reminded her of that she had looked wearily at her textbooks, suddenly dreading the hours of studying she knew she would have to put in to be able to get a decent grade on her exams. Thankfully, her other classes hadn't scheduled exams for the same time or else she would have been in some serious trouble. Monday came around all to quick and without anything settled between her and Koga. She knew what she had to do and she despised herself for it. Part of her wished that she could just do it over the phone, but she knew that wasn't right. They had been such an important part of each other's lives for so long it was only proper to say what needed to be said in person. So, she had started scheming.

Scheming to surprise him at his apartment in two weeks.

As soon as her exams were done she was going to hope the two hour Shinkansen (bullet train) before catching the half hour long bus ride to the cute town Koga lived and worked in. She knew where his apartment was, she had been there before, and she knew his work hours. He had Saturday off and that was when she was planning to arrive. If he refused to go to her, she would go to him.

She sat in her seat in 'History of the Culture of Tea in Japan' and tapped her fingers anxiously against the table. Her thoughts were consumed with Koga and her exams, so she didn't notice Inuyasha slide in beside her until his soothing voice muttered a soft, "Hey."

She spun to look at him, giving herself a little bit of whiplash in the process. Her eyes met his and she could feel the blush instantly rise to her cheeks. Quickly, she looked away and back at her paper, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hey…" Her voice was soft in response. Class was just about to start and the professor had just walked into the classroom.

"Was the movie good this weekend? Sorry I missed it."

She could feel him looking at her and it made her stomach tighten in the most un-welcome way. Her blush grew but she couldn't help but be reminded of their talk in his bedroom, of the romantic tension that had invaded the air between them. Her fingers slide slowly across her paper, gliding over the words on the page, before she answered.

"Yea, I guess?" She turned to look at him, not quite meeting his gaze but not avoiding it either. "I kind of didn't get to finish it due to a certain you-know-who." She winked playfully up at him and was glad when she saw him give her an eager smirk in response.

"Keh, not my fault. You could have still watched the movie." His ears flicked towards the professor who was now carefully putting an old tea set on display.

Her smile faded slightly and she looked at him seriously, daring to actually meet eye contact. "No, I couldn't have." Her look intensified as his eyes widened slightly. Something was there, some electric tingle between them, that clearly told both of them that no, she couldn't have ignored him that night. She couldn't ignore him when he was hurting because she cared, and in a way that she knew she shouldn't.

"Oh…" It came out deep and breathy, as if he was unaware he had uttered it.

She was about to say something else when the professor clapped his hands, drawing their attention. "Now then, as you know you don't have a written exam in this class until the end of term…" There was a mild 'whooping' noise off to the far left. Some students chuckled as the professor sent a death glare towards the offending interrupting student. "… instead, you have a group project. In groups of two I want you to do a presentation and five page write up, which is to be expanded into a fifteen page write up for your final, on the culture and history of tea within a specific era of Japan. Your group is the person sitting next to you right now…" The professor had a mischievous glint in his eyes, glad to not allow the students the right to choose a partner for themselves, forcing the students to pair up with whoever happened to be beside them. "After greeting your partner, please come up and draw an era out of the pot." He motioned towards the old ceramic tea pot in the front of the room that Kagome only now noticed had little pieces of paper sticking out of the top.

She turned and glanced shyly at Inuyasha. "Well, I guess were partners, friend." Her smile grew as the realization set in. They were partners. They would have to spend time on this assignment, together, outside of their group movies with Sango and Miroku. Immediately, she felt ashamed at how excited she was. Her excitement was bubbling up from the pit of her stomach and it took all her willpower to not outwardly express it. But, from the amused look on his face and the way his ears twitched she couldn't help but wonder if he had guessed. Or, worse, if he had heard her heart speed up. Once agains he couldn't help but wonder just how much he could hear. She volunteered to go pick a card from the tea pot and stood up, thankful to be able to leave his side for a brief moment so she could calm herself down. She was the third student to go. She reached her hand in carefully and twirled her fingers through the cards before pulling one out of the pile. The professor looked over at the card, smiled, wrote down the era and their names, and waved her on.

Kagome returned, taking her seat beside Inuyasha and opened the card for him to see.

"The Edo period, huh?" His eyebrows wrinkled slightly. "We haven't really covered that in class much."

She breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly very grateful for her other classes this semester. "Don't worry. We have a month to get this done, plus I'm in 'Edo Literature' and 'Japan: 1800 - 1900' which covers the tail-end of the Edo period. We should be good." She smiled warmly up at him and the way he immediately responded to her set her heart on fire. He smirked and his eyes seemed to twinkle, his ears had immediately turned to focus on her, and his voice was like velvet to her ears.

"I guess we are, Ka-Go-Me." He drew out saying her name, as if he wanted to taste it, experiment with it, see how it felt. Whenever he said it like that it felt like he was teasing her, reminding her of when they first met. But now, unlike then, there was something deep and forbidden laced within his voice, within the way he said something simple like her name. She shook her head, begging her inappropriate thoughts to disappear, before she came to her senses. The professor had started lecture and with one last longing glance at Inuyasha's adorable ears she began hurriedly writing down notes.

The weekend came by fast. Her 'Edo Literature' exam had been the previous Wednesday and she was pretty sure she had rocked it. That had led her into her weekend with a smile even though the weight of the amount of work she had to get done pressed heavily on her shoulders. Her two other classes, 'Japan: 1800 - 1900' and 'Anthropology of Religion' had set up exam dates as well in two weeks. That meant she had an exam next week, two the week after that, and her project with Inuyasha due two weeks after that. She sighed and melted into her bed, the weight of it all crushing her. She tried to focus on the glee she had felt just moments before… but it became impossible. Her eyes flashed towards the black screen of her phone. It was Saturday morning and she was supposed to meet Inuyasha Sunday night to begin researching their project. She reached over and clicked open the phone, glancing at her calendar, before going back to her text messages to Koga. She had been obsessively analyzing and reanalyzing them all week. The last one still said…

Kagome: {Good morning!}

… and that was from the day before. Nearly 24 hours and no response. Regardless of what she knew she had to do, that still hurt. It stung her low and deep, invaded her veins and begged her to give in to the pain she knew was soon to come.

Her exams and projects floated through her mind and she knew, right there in that moment, that if she waited for all of them to finish it would be unfair to not only Koga, but also herself. Her original plan of waiting two weeks was suddenly squashed. She felt herself, without truly realizing what she was doing until it was already done, pack up a small suitcase with things she would need for the night. She glanced back towards her pile of books and slowly reached out and grabbed her textbook for 'The Study of Language & Culture'. She knew she probably wouldn't work up the energy to actually study, but it was a long trip there and it would give her something to distract herself with. She grabbed her phone and opened the text messages, staring too fondly at a new name that sat within her contacts. Inuyasha. He had given her his number because of the project, she knew that, but still… it made her heart stutter. Slowly, she typed her first ever message to him.

Kagome: {I have to cancel this weekend, I'm sorry. We can study for double the amount of time next weekend, if that's ok?}

She put her phone down and dragged her suitcase downstairs. Sango wasn't home so she quickly scrawled a message across the whiteboard on the fridge. She knew she would hear from her later and she was afraid she would loose all nerve if she admitted to anyone what she was going to do. It was something she could only say once. She was ashamed to admit it to herself, she just wasn't brave enough to say the words aloud more than absolutely necessary. She was just pulling her suitcase out of the apartment when her phone beeped. She mentally yelled at herself when she felt the way her heart skipped as Inuyasha's name appeared on her screen.

Inuyasha: {Sure, we have loads of time.}

Inuyasha: {Everything ok?}

She could almost hear the concern in his voice and it made her smile, the tight not of tension within her stomach was even somewhat loosened.

Kagome: {Yea, I just have… something I need to go do. It can't wait.}

Inuyasha: {Ok… good luck, Kagome."

She stared at the message for a moment, debating on replying, before shoving it into her jacket pocket. Inuyasha could wait. What mattered, right now, was the mission she was on.

She managed to review one solitary chapter on her Shinkansen ride, but mostly her thoughts were plagued with the task ahead. How was she going to do this? She still loved him… but not in the way she should. It was a longing for the love they used to have… One that was filled with passion, understanding, and trust. It was a longing for their past love, for what they used to be… Something they could never have back. The more time she thought about it, the more she realized that this feeling, this dread, this fear, had been with her for much longer than she had originally thought. It had begun before she even met Inuyasha, before the weird texts, back when Koga and herself were trying to figure out how to be apart when he had graduated and moved for his job. It had always been there, in there talks about the future, in their plan they had laid out. She had always felt it, it was simply 'something' unknowable and indefinable that had tugged at a piece of her soul and over time it had simply grew. She had tried so hard to ignore it, and that had been wrong. She had kept fighting for what they used to have, but that was simply not what they had anymore. Now their talks were laced with something else, not the love that used to lie beneath every word. She still loved him, she did, but she loved the idea of him, the person she had originally met and fell in love with. This, no matter what, was going to tear her apart. It doesn't matter that it's the right decision, she still knew it would break her having to do this.

When the bus finally stopped and she had to leave its warm embrace the impact of what she was about to do really hit her and she had to force herself to hold back her tears. This wasn't the time to cry, not yet. She dreaded each step she took. It was colder here, this town being slightly up in the mountains. She wrapped her arms around herself and trudged on. About fifteen minutes later she was finally there, standing outside the metal door to his apartment. She felt frozen. She was rooted to the spot, finger raised to the doorbell. She took one, two, three deep breaths and steadied herself before she gently pressed the tip of her left index finger against the doorbell. She caught sight of her ring and twisted it around her finger once again with her thumb, her nervous habit, before forcibly looking away from it and staring at the door in front of her. She could hear footsteps… and laughter… and Koga's voice as he opened the door…

"That must be the pizza! One sec…." His voice trailed off, caught in his throat, as he opened the door and saw that it was not the pizza delivery man, but Kagome, standing there before him. "Ka… Kagome… You're here…" He seemed lost, confused, paralyzed within a nightmare.

"Mhm…" She muttered back, nodding her head slightly. This was not the meeting of lovers, this looked like a meeting of strangers. She looked behind him into the apartment and caught sight of a beautiful woman, her dark red hair in big pigtails.

"Koga, what's taking so long?" The girl paused as she saw Kagome, her eyebrows squinting together in confusion.

Koga looked back toward the girl, then Kagome, then back at the girl again. His eyes lingered there and suddenly Kagome, painfully, understood. She couldn't help but mutter out a soft, "Oh…" as she realized the girl standing in front of her was a wolf demon too.

"Koga?" The girl walked up to Koga cautiously, as if she was trying to approach a rabid animal.

"Ayame, this is…"

The name tasted slightly sour in Kagome's mouth. Just hearing it… it brought her back to the night they had gotten engaged and a mysterious new co-worker had called him on the phone. She swallowed away the sour taste and forced herself to be reasonable. She really wasn't any better than him, after all.

"I'm Kagome…" she finished for him, pushing her way into the apartment, suitcase dragging behind her. "An old friend…" She dared a look back at Koga, his eyes were downcast, before she met Ayame's gaze.

Ayame clearly knew that she was lying. Once glance at the suitcase and her unannounced visit told her that. But, to her credit, she played along.

"I guess, I need to be going then…" She gave Koga a stern look and then promptly left. Koga looked longingly in the direction she had disappeared before shutting the door. His eyes met hers and she knew it was about to start. The end… It was approaching fast.

"We need to talk." Her words broke the silence.

Immediately, something changed within the room. Some unknowing acceptance…. Koga took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her in against his taught muscles and making her clench tightly to the man she loved. Her fingers buried themselves into his shirt as her face snuggled against his chest. She could feel him smelling her hair and she relaxed into him. This felt so familiar… but it didn't feel right anymore. Familiar didn't always mean good and their planned future was no longer a reality. It was no longer what she wanted. So, she had to let go…

Her eyes widened and she slowly released her grip on him and took a step away, breaking his embrace. It was just then that his lips came crashing down upon hers, and she let him. She let both of them enjoy this last kiss before words that couldn't be taken back were said. She let herself enjoy the feel of his lips against hers, the wonderfully familiarity of it, she let herself enjoy the way his fingers knotted in her hair and the way her body molded against his in an all too familiar dance. When he finally pulled away, hands on each side of her face holding her there, their eyes met and she could tell that he knew what was about to come… and that he was going to hurt too.

"Let's… let's sit down…" He sounded wary. He gently took her hand and led her over to the couch, her suitcase forgotten. They sat down next to each other and her head fell against his shoulder, their hands held tightly to each other and she was glad for the steadying factor that provided her. It gave her something tangible to hold onto, to squeeze as her nerves heightened. But, with a terrible lurch, she realized the tingle that his hand against hers used to provide was noticeably lacking.

"Koga, who is Ayame?" Her voice was soft, withdrawn, prepared for the answer she expected.

She felt his muscles tense and was suddenly glad she couldn't see his face from her position. "Nothings happened…" He paused for a moment, as if he was unsure about what he was about to say. "But, I… I've wanted it to." She felt him flinch, guilty, caught, beneath her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"She didn't know about me." Her tone was matter-of-fact and sharp. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She had to remind herself that she was no better. It was too late to take back the sharp undertone though as she felt Koga once again tense, his hand squeezing hers a bit tighter.

"No… but I guess she does now." His voice trailed off regretfully. Kagome leaned back so she could look at him. Really look at him.

"Koga?"

He turned to look at her and she could feel her eyes begin to water.

"I do love you Koga." Her voice cracked a little on his name and she squeezed his hand tightly to steady herself.

"Oh, Kags…" He reached one hand up to lightly cup her cheek. He was staring into her eyes, his own sparkled with unshed tears. He knew what was coming. "I love you, too…" His voice trailed off, becoming a bit more unsteady and gravely towards the end. They stayed like that for a minute, just looking at each other. Kagome blinked and her tears spilt over. They were silent tears, resigned tears, the worst kind. They fell slowly without her permission. She hadn't wanted to cry this quickly, but it was happening. They fell, silent and deadly, and Koga's thumb softly brushed them away. She saw him gulp in effort to contain his own that barely stayed locked within his eyes. With a deep breath she took his hand away from her face and held it tightly against her chest, near her heart.

There was longing between them in that moment. Nothing romantic. A simple longing for the past, for the past they had shared together, for their love when it was new, amazing, and innocent.

"You know, don't you?" She sounded weak and she hated it, the way her voice refused to come out at full volume.

He nodded, breaking their eye contact to look away. "I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to… No… I couldn't admit it." He turned back to look at her and she was struck by his honesty. Her heart warmed within the midst of her pain, she was happy he was being honest, that they both were. They deserved honesty from each other. "I couldn't admit it cause a part of me still loves you. I still love you… I know you know that Kags. But, I'm not…" He trailed off again, unable to finish.

"You're not happy." She supplied with a slight smile. "I'm not sure when it happened. I think it started a long time ago… But, I'm not happy, not like before… It's simply not like before."

He nodded and she saw a lone tear escape him.

That sight… was so utterly rare for Koga that she had never seen him cry before, broke her heart. To see him look so defeated, even though it was the right thing to do, killed a little part of her.

The doorbell rang and Koga stood up abruptly. He opened the door, grabbed what Kagome assumed was a Meat Lover's pizza (with extra meat), paid the delivery man, shut the door, plopped the pizza on the table… forgotten… and rejoined her on the couch. When he sat back down he immediately placed his hand back within hers and she noticed that his painfully quiet tears still hadn't ceased, much like her own.

"I know you like her…" Kagome steeled herself, mentally preparing to be 100% honest with him, "… and I'm not innocent there either."

His startled look caught her off guard but she squeezed his hand and continued.

"There is a boy at school… Inuyasha…" She cursed herself when his name sounded warm on her lips, "… he is a friend of Sango's boyfriend… Nothing ever happened. He knows about you… But…"

Koga raised a hand, cutting her off.

"It's ok. I understand. Ok?" His voice was cracking and she was shockingly disturbed to see even more tears flowing over his cheeks.

The reality of this… the reality of breaking up with someone you loved so strongly for so long… was heartbreaking.

"Oh, Koga!" She threw herself into him, her head against his stomach as her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I'm sorry!"

"Me too, Kagome…" She felt his fingers begin to run through her hair, something he knew she loved. "Me too…"

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, comforting each other, tears falling silently but unstoppable. Kagome wasn't sure how long it had been before she finally leaned back, prepared for the final words that would end it all officially between them.

Their tear filled eyes met and they both knew, the moment had come.

She looked down at her ring and tried to fully take in how pretty it was. She remembered how she felt when she had gotten it, how it had nearly felt like how it used to be between Koga and her. But, that had only been a temporary departure from the depressing norm. She tried to smile as she looked at it one last time but she couldn't do it. Her heart felt like it was falling apart, the very world they had built together crumbling, as she slowly slid it off of her finger and placed it into the palm of his hand, closing his fingers around it.

"This belongs to you." Her voice was barely audible.

Koga didn't say anything but looked down at his closed fist before staring at her now painfully empty finger.

"This is the end, for real, isn't it?" His voice was full of longing and she immediately succumbed to the deep nature of it.

"Yes." She took a deep breath before leaning forward, closing the small gap between them, and pressed a watery kiss against his lips. "Thank you, Koga…"

"For what?" They were only inches away from each other, eyes searching the other for permission.

"For loving me."

That was all she could say before his lips crashed down onto hers and they fell into each other, allowing themselves one last night together. One last night to reminisce about how they fell in love, the passion they had felt, the love they had truly shared over their time together… They let themselves truly embrace each other one final time…

When the day broke, the sun just rising over the mountain tops, they were climbing into his car. They drove in silence, hands intertwined, as he took her to the train station so she wouldn't need to catch the bus. When the finally got there they sat and let the silence of the envelop them for several minutes before pushing open their doors and letting the morning noise of the outside world in. Kagome pulled her suitcase from the backseat and the sound of the wheels on the gravel of the parking lot made her flinch. A new day was beginning, she was single, the fantasy of a future with Koga was now firmly demolished. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her in one, lingering, embrace. They didn't say a word to each other, not even goodbye, because on some level they both knew that if they said that word out loud they would both crumble right there and then in the daylight. They simply looked at each other for a long moment before Kagome turned and pulled her suitcase to the sidewalk and walked about a block over to the train station entrance. When she reached the doors she paused and turned back towards where she came, towards where a depressed looking Koga still stood watching her leave. He smiled vaguely at her and waved. She followed suit, mustering up the best half-smile she could and waved back at him before turning and entering the station.

Just before the doors closed, before she was completely separated from them, she muttered warmly, "Goodbye, Koga." The doors closed behind her, but she knew with his demonic senses that he would hear it. She collapsed, right there on the station's floor. She fell down to her knees as the force of their goodbye rocketed through her. With a shaky breath she stood up, leaning against her suitcase for support, and began to walk towards the Shinkansen and her new, unpredictable, life.

~Author's Note~

So, what did you think? Thank you so much to those who reviewed.

Did the break-up go how you expected? What do you think will happen next?

Please, review! It really helps me write and I update much quicker when there are a few reviews.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story.

~ FeudalAi


	10. Chapter 10

Late Sunday afternoon Kagome was finally walking back into her apartment. The entire Shinkansen ride she had sat in a dull stupor, numb to the world. She was still in partial shock. She walked sluggishly into the living room before plopping down on the couch. She didn't turn on the TV as a distraction, instead she sat there in utter silence. She wasn't sure how long it had been before she felt Sango's quiet presence sit down beside her. She was in a daze. She was hurting, a lot. It wasn't until she felt Sango's strong arms around her, pulling her in for a tight, comforting, hug that Kagome felt herself spill over again. Through her tears she managed to tell Sango what had happened; about Ayame, about Koga, and about her decision.

"You did the right thing…"

Kagome's tears were muffled now, lessening slightly from the relief of sharing her burden with another. She looked up at Sango and smiled ever-so-slightly. "Thanks…" She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and leaned back. "I mean it Sango… Thanks, for everything… I don't know if I would have been strong enough to do this if it wasn't for you."

Sango's eyes widened before she smirked. "Yes, you could have. Don't doubt yourself like that Kagome." Sango looked away, focusing on the blank TV instead. "You've always been stronger, braver, than you thought you were."

A comforting silence fell between them for a moment as Kagome took in Sango's words. They had touched her and warmed her heart, soothing some of the pain that lived there.

Sango turned and looked back at Kagome, her own eyes glistening. "Kagome… I don't mean to put this on you now… Not with your break up and everything…" She trailed off, her voice going soft as her shoulders hunched up slightly, hesitant.

"Don't worry about that. What is it?" The concerning lacing Kagome's voice shook the hesitation from Sango who, now, looked her square in the eye.

"I'm… I'm scared."

"Of?" Kagome's question was leading, gently probing Sango to answer.

Sango sighed and looked away, her fingers twiddling together. "I think I love him." Her fingers stiffened, as if she had only just realized she had been fidgeting, before she laid them flat on her legs, her eyes daring to look up at Kagome once again. "No, I don't think… I know… I'm in love with Miroku." A rosy blush spread across Sango's cheeks and Kagome couldn't help but react.

She threw herself on top of Sango, hugging her tightly, her heart torn between the pain she felt over leaving Koga and the exuberance she felt for Sango. Sango, of all people, deserved to be happy and find love.

On Monday Kagome was still lost in a daze. Thoughts of Koga danced through her head. Thoughts of the good times, when they would walk to school holding hands, when they would go to the movies, when he would randomly surprise her with flowers. She loved the little gestures, the small things, that didn't cost money. She loved when she would wake up and there would be a little note for her on the bedside table. She loved when he would brush out her hair for her before running his fingers through the tangle-free locks. She loved their first kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel… Images of Tokyo lit up at night, the lights of the Ferris Wheel flashing slowly around them, stuck in her mind as she remembered how he had reached over and grabbed her hand… How he had scooted over closer to her, their shoulders touching each other… How nervous and excited she felt as he turned to face her, their eyes locking in anticipation… How it felt the first time he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was stuck remembering the distant past, the time before… The time before things had changed between them. She could feel the pain of their break-up with each beat of her heart.

The slight movement of Inuyasha sitting down beside her broke her from her reverie.

In a daze, she looked up at him. His adorable doggy ears were twitching but his eyes had immediately glued upon her left hand. Glancing down she once again noticed the absence of her engagement ring.

"You ok?" His voice was soft and warm.

Her left hand clenched into a fist before she slid it underneath the table to rest on top of her leg. She was simply unable to stare at it. It was the visual representation of the finality of her relationship with Koga and it hurt to be so face-to-face with it. She didn't answer his question. Instead, she focused straight ahead on the professor who, thankfully, had just begun lecture.

When lecture was over Inuyasha didn't try to talk to her again right away. They walked out into the courtyard side by side, neither quite willing to leave the other with no words being said.

"So…" His deep voice rattled her and made her feel things she wasn't sure she was ready to feel yet. Still, she let herself fall… fall into the sound of his voice and the way it simultaneously calmed her and made her heart skip. He frowned slightly at her depressed expression before continuing. "You and Sango should join Miroku and I tonight…" He quirked his head at her, a smirk on his face. Clearly, he was trying to help her feel better. It made her feel warm, loved, to know that he cared so much as to probably go out of his way to cheer her up.

Still, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out. What she really wanted to do was go home, throw on her pajamas, and curl under her covers. "I have a lot of exams to study for…" Her excuse was weak, and they both knew it.

"Oh, come on Kagome! It'll be fun…" He wiggled his ears at her and an instant smile appeared on her face. She was overcome with the giggles. His smirk grew and he wiggled his ears again which made her laugh harder. A few minutes later, when she was finally back under control, she looked at him and sighed, resigned.

"Ok. Ok. We will meet you there."

His face instantly lit up and she tried not to let that make her as happy as it did.

Later that night Sango and herself walked into the arcade. It was a decent size. It had two stories and a small internet cafe. Sango was a pile of nerves which made Kagome feel a bit better about her own situation. She was nervous to see Inuyasha, but that was nothing compared to the nerves Sango was feeling. Kagome gently bumped Sango's side encouragingly when they saw the boys. Ever since Sango had admitted to Kagome the night before that she was in love with Miroku she had become a bit of a nervous wreck around him. She had admitted to Kagome before they left the apartment that she felt so torn about telling him. She wanted him to tell her first, but she also wanted to be brave and just admit it to him. She couldn't make up her mind, and Kagome didn't blame her. When Koga and herself said 'I love you' for the first time she had been wracked with nerves.

It had been about three months after they started dating. He had taken her out to some fancy restaurant and bought her flowers. He was so nervous… Thinking about it now made her smile as that now familiar pain of loss settled in the pit of her stomach. In the end, he had said it first and that had given her the courage to say it back. It had been romantic albeit a bit awkward. Neither of them had ever confessed to someone before. It was, in all honestly, terrifyingly intimidating.

By the time Kagome could shake the memory from her head Sango was standing nervously beside a twitching Miroku. Tenderly, he took her hand and the instant blush on Sango's cheeks was really something to cherish. Kagome couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy for her friend. She had been alone for so long, never bothering to even think about a boyfriend of a future. She secretly thought that Sango had just been too scared… Too scared to fall into something that could be so crazily unpredictable… something that she couldn't have any real control over. But, now that it was happening, Kagome loved getting to see the pure joy and happiness on Sango's face. It was about time she found happiness… Even though Miroku seemed to have his quirks underneath it all, she was sure, he was a good man.

"Well, my lovely beautiful dear Sango…" Miroku scratched the back of his head, eyes averted from Sango's blushing face. "Shall we go play some air hockey?" Kagome saw him squeeze her hand lightly as Sango muttered out a soft "mhm". Miroku blushed slightly before turning to wave at Inuyasha and herself as he gently pulled Sango away.

"I guess its just us."

"I guess so." She turned to him and smiled, really smiled, and decided she was going to allow herself to feel happy tonight. She was going to ignore her pain as best as she could and just focus on Inuyasha and the feelings he gave her. She had to keep reminding herself that it was ok, it was ok for him to give her butterflies, it was ok to like his golden eyes, silver hair, and doggy-ears. It was ok.

They wandered around the arcade for a while playing individual games and cheating the other on or playing team games. Simply, the enjoyed their time together. Kagome enjoyed his presence. The smell of him… she couldn't quite describe it but it soothed her in a way she didn't know possible. His bright eyes drew her attention and when she had the chance to look at them, really look at them, it felt like she was falling. Like she could see the real him. He beat her at the games constantly, and she would tease him that it was only because of his demonic prowess. He'd simply grunt and she would nudge him with her elbow slightly, which only made him tease her back.

She loved it. Every second. She loved it all.

About an hour later they were standing in front of a single-person shooter game. There was a fake gun you had to hold and point at the screen to kill an onslaught of invading zombies. Inuyasha did simply amazing, hardly missing any shots and making it to round 17 before finally dying. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't get past round three. She sighed, frustrated, after her second attempt and was just about to put the gun back before Inuyasha intervened.

His deep laugh was like honey.

"Here…" He stepped up behind her, his body carefully and sensually molding against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and showed her how to hold the gun. "Like this…" His voice was breathy and deep, a hidden need evident within its low tone. She could feel his arm muscles tense slightly around her as he showed her, slowly, how to hold the gun and aim. His body was flush against her back and her skin tingled wherever he touched it. Her breathing was coming fast now, unsteady, as the feeling of him against her, basically holding her, vibrated through her entire being. He was just so close… His hair was mixing in with hers and his breath was hot against her ear from where he softly mouthed commands. She could hardly pay attention, letting him do most of the work slaying the zombies. "See, that's how, good job…" She nodded slightly, plainly aware that he was actually the one killing and not her. Her own arms were limp against the gun, her body only supported by Inuyasha's intoxicating embrace.

It was only when his lips nearly brushed against her cheek, the near proximity making her tingle in anticipation, that a memory shook her.

For their first date Koga had taken her to a festival. It had taken place near the Ferris Wheel where they shared their first kiss. At the festival, there were some game booths. Kagome had tried and tried to win herself a stuffed monkey by throwing a small ring onto the top of a specific bottle. After failing twice she heard Koga chuckle deeply before he came up behind her and held her from behind. It was so intimate that it shocked her. So intimate on their first date… It had made her blush and her whole body became flushed. The heat from their bodies touching was like nothing she had ever experienced before. His arms tightened around her stomach as he nose dug slightly into her hair. He mumbled intoxicatingly into her ear, "Let me show you." before stepping back and winning the stuffed animal for her. He handed her it and she had blushed, squeezed it tightly, and hid her blushing face within its fluffy fur. It had been so soft. She still had it sitting in her room, off to the side.

She hadn't thought about that day in a long time. She hadn't thought about the fluffy monkey in so long even though it sat in an easy to see place. The memory shook her and the pain returned full force. She felt a desperate longing for that time, for the beginning of their relationship, to when everything was new and thrilling. She longed for the way they used to be…

With that thought the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her felt suddenly forbidden and wrong. She still wasn't over it. She wasn't over Koga. She gulped as the pain settled back within her and she couldn't push it away. Inuyasha noticed her go still and she could feel him looking at her. She was sure he was wondering what went wrong, what changed, but she couldn't tell him. She felt frozen, rooted to the spot, alien to herself. Her mind was separated from her body. In her mind she was with Koga, reliving that first date. She was reliving the good times and using selective memory to momentarily ignore the bad. When the game was over Inuyasha backed away, confused.

"Kagome?" His ears were drooped slightly.

Kagome was about to speak up, explain… She was sure that he would understand. She didn't have concrete proof yet, of course, but she just felt like he understood her. Inuyasha simply understood her. But, she wasn't ready. Not yet… She had to completely move on from Koga first. It wouldn't be healthy plus…. There was one other person she couldn't forget.

Kikyo.

The beautiful woman who was girlishly strolling towards Inuyasha right then.

Kikyo walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him like she knew she could loose him. She had a slight glint of desperation in her eyes that Kagome thought drastically contrasted the rest of her demeanor. She was dressed fashionably in something modern with dashes of pink that accented her curves and feminine mystique. Her hair was perfectly straight, hanging down in a black curtain. So unlike Kagome's slightly wavy hair which bounced and flowed like a waterfall. For a moment, Kagome was confused as to why Kikyo had shown up unannounced and, presumably, uninvited. But, then she remembered what Miroku had said… That Kikyo enjoyed being seen with Inuyasha in public. Almost like putting on a show.

Inuyasha had stiffened as soon as Kikyo's arms were around him. His ears twitched, one towards his girlfriend while one stayed firmly on Kagome. His golden orbs turned to face the woman clinging to him and Kagome noticed that his smile seemed forced, pained even.

"Ki-Kikyo…" He looked back at her but his attention was drawn once again to the woman who was now leaning up to kiss him.

Kikyo pulled back a minute later looking satisfied with herself before turning to look at Kagome, seemingly only just noticing her. "Who is this, Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded silky but her eyes were like daggers, digging into Kagome and making her flinch. Her guilt grew and she took another step back. Inuyasha still had a serious long-term girlfriend. Plus, she wasn't over Koga either. It wasn't time. It wasn't right. She nervously wrapped one arm around herself and glanced down at the ground, only glancing up every once in a while. She felt awkward. That sense of peace and comfort she had felt was completely gone, it had only been a temporary happiness due solely to Inuyasha's presence.

"This is Kagome, remember? You met her at Dansu Dansu?"

Kikyo's eyes evaluated her. Her smile had fallen and instead her face became icy and cold. Kagome got the distinct impression that that's how her face naturally appeared. The smile was the act, the cold flat look was the real Kikyo. Kikyo's thin fingers dug into Inuyasha a bit harder, bunching his clothes up slightly in her small fists.

"Oh?" Her voice rose, skeptical. "I don't remember you."

Inuyasha's eyes were flashing between the two. He looked confused, unsure of how to navigate the situation. So, instead, Kagome did it for him.

"I think I better leave. I have a lot of exams that I really need to study for." She took one more, lingering, look at Inuyasha before she turned slowly and started to head for the door.

"Kagome, wait. Hey, wait up!" She felt his warm hand encircle her wrist, gently pulling her to a halt.

She turned and looked back at him, her body still half facing the exit. She looked at him and smiled softly. "It's ok Inuyasha. I do need to study…" She caught Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo was standing a few feet back, arms crossed, high-heeled foot tapping impatiently. She looked stern and annoyed, her face sharp. "And… honestly…" She took a breath, steadying herself. "I need time… I need time to get over him." She didn't have to say his name, they both knew who she was talking about. "It's going to take me time… I'll see you to work on our project." With a pointed voice she forced herself to say what she had been thinking. "You should join Kikyo."

At her words and her pointed tone his ears turned backwards and laid flat. It nearly looked like a form of submission. His large clawed hand released her wrist and her arm dropped limply against her side.

She turned and left. When she got home she curled into her blankets after grabbing the stuffed monkey from where it had been placed on the window sill. She fell asleep squeezing it tightly while curled into the fetal position. The soft fluffiness of the monkey was wet from her salty tears. The image of Inuyasha's submissive pose bothered her on a deep level. Still, for tonight at least, her mind was consumed with images from her past with Koga… From when they were happy. She fell asleep with the memory of the Ferris Wheel circling, slowly, in her head.

~ Author's Note~

So, what do you think will happen next? Let me know your thoughts.

Please review! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Things are really going to pick up in the next two chapters, I have them all planned out and I am really hoping that you will enjoy them.

~ FeudalAi


	11. Chapter 11

It was a long week for Kagome. In class, Inuyasha would smile at her and try to cheer her up. He somehow always managed to make her smile. She didn't know or understand how he did it. He just had some power over her, something indefinable and exhilarating. Still, she could see hesitation in his eyes. Like he was debating something serious and waging an internal war. Finally, it was Saturday, the day she was supposed to meet Inuyasha at his apartment to get in a couple hours of work on their project. She stood outside his door nervous and fidgeting. Her eyes lingered on the doorbell and she had to force herself to push it.

"Calm down… It's just studying." She muttered under her breath. When no one came to answer the door her nose wrinkled up in confusion before she gently pressed the doorbell again. This time she could hear slow and heavy footsteps approaching the door. She smiled and slightly adjusted the flouncy light blue blouse she was wearing.

The door opened slowly to a messed-up looking Inuyasha. His red pajama pants were loose and baggy, hanging low on his hips. He had a gray tank on that did little to nothing to hide his muscles from her prying eyes. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her and his mouth hung open for a short moment before he promptly shut it and stood up straight, pulling up his bottoms a bit as he did so.

"Shit." His voice was low and deep as he ran one hand through his hair. "I forgot you were coming." His golden eyes dashed over to meet hers and they lingered there for a moment, making her blush.

"I can leave if you want." It came out soft. It was clear from the way she spoke that she didn't want to leave, she wanted him to invite her in.

After looking at her for a moment more Inuyasha sighed and his shoulders hunched forward. "Come in… Just, give me a minute ok? I'll meet you in the living room." He looked hurried and dejected as he dashed towards his bedroom.

Kagome walked slowly into the living room. She sat down on the couch and plopped down her backpack before withdrawing her laptop and books to set on the coffee table. She kept finding herself worriedly glancing towards Inuyasha's door. Just what had happened? Why did he look so… So upset? She wouldn't push it… Not unless he said something. She didn't want to pry. After all, this had been a sucky week for her and she knew she would hate it if someone tried to forcefully push their way into her broken heart.

Because that's how Inuyasha looked. He looked like he had a freshly broken heart.

When he joined her on the couch he had on a loose fitting black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had brushed his hair out and seemingly splashed some cold water on his face. Still, that didn't hide the way that he just looked… off. Something was clearly wrong. Something had clearly upset him to an immense degree. It was written all over his body, dripping off of his body language. She so desperately wanted to ask, wanted to help, but she bit her tongue and kept quiet.

"Let's get started, huh?"

She smiled up at him and noticed the way his ears were drooped. "Yea, let's get started."

She nudged him gently, playfully, with her elbow. "We've got a lot to get done, friend."

He smirked back at her. "Keh, so what?" His ears perked up slightly and she smiled.

They worked hard for nearly three hours. She explained to him what she had learned in her 'Edo Literature' class and they discussed how it could be applied to their project. They laid out a timeline for what needed to be done by when, especially when it came to the research they had to complete. Neither saw the point in limiting their research. After all, their final was to turn their five page paper into a fifteen page paper. If they got the work out of the way now it would be one less thing to do later. Their talk never wavered from the task at hand. Still, playful and nerves glances were shared between the two. Each trying to make sure the other didn't notice their longing looks. Through their entire time working together Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Inuyasha. One moment he would be smiling and laughing and the next he would look forlorn. It tugged at her heart.

Finally, when she was putting her books away and Inuyasha was asking if she wanted to stay for some pizza and their usual movie with Miroku and Sango (who would be showing up in another half hour), Kagome worked up the nerve to ask him what was wrong.

"Is everything all right Inuyasha?"

The question was so out of the blue from what they had been talking about that he looked honestly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kagome looked down at her hands, "you seem a little down. Did something happen?"

"Oh…" His voice trailed off, as if lost inside a haunting memory. She looked up at him. That forlorn look was back on his face. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and she got the distinct impression that he didn't want her to see the expression on his face in that moment. "Yea, I mean I'm ok, it's just…" He sighed heavily and she found herself gently placing one of her hands on his shoulder. She felt him tense momentarily before his whole body seemed to relax beneath her simple touch. "I broke up with Kikyo last night."

The air between them suddenly became stiff with tension and unsaid things.

"Oh…" It escaped her lips without her permission and she cursed her surprised utterance.

"Things had been falling apart for a long time. You were right Kagome, I deserve to be happy. I just… I couldn't marry her. I tried to talk to her about it, I asked her to wait for me to be ready, but she wanted it now. I kept trying to delay the inevitable. I'd been with her so long…" He trailed off longingly. "But, she is different now. She didn't use to care about public appearance or things like that. Now, like with the arcade, that's the only time she goes out with me. In public. Showing me off. Not because I'm a half-demon, you know…" At that he turned to look at her, his eyes serious. "I still get hate for being what I am, who I am… She always had me put my money before the real me. She had me use my money to make up for my half status." Kagome dug her fingers lightly into his shoulder. She couldn't believe that someone would do that. That Kikyo would have the man she supposedly loved use money to make up for the fact that they were only half. Kagome simply couldn't understand that because she didn't see Inuyasha as half. He simply was who he was, and she liked him exactly like that, money or not. "I had to do it Kagome. I couldn't marry her and…" His eyes met hers and something sparked. Something intense and wonderful ignited between them. "I didn't want her anymore… Not when I…"

His voice faded and they were sitting there, her hand on his shoulder, as their eyes explored each other. They were locked together, analyzing the other, trying to anticipate the others feelings. Kagome's breath was stuck in her throat. She could guess what he was about to say, but couldn't seem to finish.

"I know…" It came out muffled and slow. A hint of passion entangled in her words. His ears perked up, firmly fixed upon the woman in front of him. She removed her hand from his shoulder and it fell into the small space of couch between them. While their eyes were still locked together his hand inched towards hers until his hot skin pressed against the side of her hand. Their hands were touching, just grazing each other, and it was like fire to her. Her whole body was ignited with anticipation and a sudden forbidden need. Electricity danced between them and for a short moment it seemed like there could be more, like something intense was about to happen.

But, of course, it was then that thoughts of Koga decided to invade her brain. She winced and pulled her hand slightly away so they were no longer touching. They were still close together on the couch, the electricity never dissipating between them. She had to face facts, she wasn't going to get over Koga in only a week, and Inuyasha wasn't going to get over Kikyo in simply a night. If they even possibly wanted something together in the future it would never work unless they took the time to get over their pasts. It simply wasn't healthy, or fair to either of them, to dive into something until they had both completely moved on.

"I know… but, I still need some time…" She smiled warmly at him before leaning her head against his shoulder. A moment later she felt his head rest on top of her own and the butterflies in her stomach grew. "We both need some time."

"You're right." His clawed hand moved to rest on top of her knee that was closest to him. She almost thought she felt him smelling her hair and the thought made her blush. His hand tightened slightly around her knee and it sent shivers up through her body. Once again she found herself wondering how much he could sense. "Friends?"

"Friends."

They stayed sitting like that until they heard Sango and Miroku entering the apartment. They separated from each other unwillingly and the heat between them never faded, not even for a moment.

Time passed quickly. Faster than she had thought possible their project's due date was upon them. They gave their presentation and the professor later congratulated them on just how well they had done and that he had thought it was especially well researched. Inuyasha's hand had grazed hers on the way out, his fingers ever-so-slightly dancing across hers, and she didn't pull away. She didn't want to pull away anymore. Time heals all wounds… As cliche as that is, it was true.

About a week after they finished their project they were hanging out at his place, doing homework, when they simply started opening up to each other. The conversation went deep, to the very core of who they were. They had just put down their homework and had turned on the TV. Sango and Miroku were out for the evening so they had the place to themselves. They found comfort in each other's presence. They didn't always need words to communicate. It could just be a simple look, or a fleeting touch, that would tell them all they needed to know. They somehow understood each other without truly knowing each other. That night, the TV show they were watching sparked something. All of a sudden, she didn't know how they got on the topic, but they were talking openly about their childhoods.

"I used to love to run around the shrine and help my Gramps. There is this big tree outside my window and once in a while I would climb up into its branches. I would just sit there and watch the world go by. I liked to pretend that I was a priestess back in the Edo period. That I was there protecting a village. Once, when I was about fourteen, I was exploring every hidden corner of the shrine. I found a well and it was closed off. I thought I heard something deep inside it, like scratching, so I opened it up." Kagome's face scrunched up as she relived the memory. "I was looking over the edge and I don't know how it happened, but I fell in. I fell all the way to the bottom… I landed wrong and broke my ankle. My brother found me a couple hours later. I was a mess. Covered in dirt and I couldn't stop crying. I felt like the walls were pushing in around me. It was so odd, cause I was sure that I had to be somewhere, somewhere important, but that I couldn't get there. That feeling wouldn't go away for weeks."

Inuyasha leaned forward towards her and took one of her hands in his. "Can I see?"

She was startled but she nodded. She lifted her right leg up and bent her knee so that she could lay her ankle across his lap. He pulled up her jeans slightly so that her ankle was exposed. His fingers touched it gently, his claws lightly skimming the surface. Her whole body tingled.

"That must have hurt." His eyes were glued to her leg, soaking up every inch of skin he could see.

With his hand still resting on her exposed ankle she told him about her family. She told him about her Mom, Gramps, and brother. She told him about school and how she always felt like no one else quite understood her. Growing up on a shrine was special, unique, and it gave her experiences that other people didn't or couldn't quite understand. Eventually, she felt him squeeze her ankle slightly before he asked a question.

"What about your Dad? You haven't mentioned him…" The question was probing but innocent. His concern for her was clearly etched across his face. Still, the comment had made her tense up and avert her gaze from him.

"My Dad died."

"Oh… I'm sorry Kagome."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him once again, a smile on her face but tears tingling her eyes. "I was pretty young, Souta was just a baby. It was a car accident. He was driving home and it was raining really hard… He was always a careful driver, but, still, he spun out of control after hydroplaning. He crashed into a light pole and was dead within five minutes." She felt a tear escape her. It was still hard to think about the way he had died. She missed him so much that it tore open her heart to have to confront the memories. Inuyasha put her leg back down and scooted over to her so they were right next to each other. He reached up a hand and gently cupped her cheek before wiping the tear away. He put his hand back in his lap leaving her face electrified. "I don't have many memories of him. I remember him throwing me up in the air. It would make me laugh. I remember him brining me fresh picked flowers from around the shrine. I remember him showing me how to use my first bow…" She drifted off, fading into the memories, until Inuyasha's gentle embrace shook her from her nostalgia. His arms were warm and welcoming. When he pulled back she wished that he would never stop. She wanted to feel that sensation again.

"I didn't have the best childhood…" His voice was low and deep, his eyes once again hidden by his bangs. Her hand reached over and grabbed his. She loved how it felt when their fingers intertwined. "People… well, people don't always like what I am. I never knew my Dad. He died the day I was born. He was a leader, a dog demon, a top business man within the technology industry. It was never clear who did it, but he was found shot dead in his office…" Kagome squeezed his hand tighter. She had no idea that his past was so bad… All she wanted to do was lean forward and hold him. "My Mom… I loved her. She was the most beautiful woman. She was human, of course, and because of that she suffered from the curse that all humans do…" At that he turned to look at her. His eyes were glazed over, but he refused to let any tears fall. His face was serious as their eyes met. "You don't know how weak you are. Humans, so many things, so many little tiny things can kill you. Its over in an instant and then your just gone, it's not like that with demons. My Mom got sick, really sick. I was still young… just seven years old when she died."

Kagome gasped. Her eyes widened and her grip on him tightened. She had to fight back her own tears. Thinking about his pain, about what he had suffered through, pulled at her heart. She wanted to fix it, make it better, but she knew that was impossible. All she could do was comfort him.

"I had to move in with my half-brother Sesshomaru after that. We've never exactly gotten along. My Dad left his Mom to be with mine… Sesshomaru is full demon, like my dad. He took over my Dad's position. Still, and I'm not really sure why, he did take care of me. He was distant and cold but he was always there. I was picked on a lot as a kid, by other demons, by humans… Neither side accepted me because of what I am. Then, I met Miroku in high school and… let's just say he was my first actual friend."

"Inuyasha!" It came out like a moan as she threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! I would have been your friend! There's no shame in being a half-demon! You're perfect exactly the way you are." She squeezed him tightly. He froze for a minute at her words before she felt his arms wrap around her as well, his nose digging into her shoulder. They were so close, so intimate… It sent a thrill throughout her. Where his nose gently brushed her neck she couldn't help but wish for more… For a gentle kiss in that same exact spot…

"Keh, silly woman." His voice was gruff, needy. "Only you would think that."

She pulled back and spoke seriously. "No, Miroku and Sango think that too."

He seemed stunned for a minute but quickly recovered. "Guess your right, Ka-Go-Me." He drew out her name making her giggle before he wrapped one arm around her back so her head could lay on top of his shoulder.

They were content to be next to each other. For them, at that time, that was enough.

Within the next few weeks they talked about everything. They would sit together and do their homework at either her place or his. When it was done they would end up sitting together, watching TV, watching a movie, or listening to music. Then, they would simply talk. They would talk about anything on their minds. Usually, it was random stuff. They would debate what music was best, the illogical probabilities of action sequences, the dialogue that seemed too cliche to be realistic. They talked about their goals, their dreams, and what they were getting their degrees in. She told him that her degree was going to be in Feudal Era History with a minor in Anthropology and he told her that his was in Business with a double minor in Information Technology Management and Japanese History. He wanted to join his Dad's business that Sesshomaru now ran. He knew it would be a fight. Sesshomaru wouldn't make it easy on him. But, he wanted to become like his Dad. He wanted to be respectable, he wanted to show that he could be as great as his Dad was. Plus, he wanted to prove to Sesshomaru that he was worthy of their Dad's demon blood. Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do after graduation. She told him that until she figured it out she had decided that she would go work on her family's shrine. She felt at peace there… When she would stand by the big tree a wonderful feeling would wash over her. It was intoxicating. The shrine simply called to her and until she figured out exactly what she wanted to be she thought the shrine would be the best place for her. She dreamed of making a difference, of making an impact on the world… And one night she found herself admitting to him that she wanted to have a family one day. It had surprised her, admitting that. Her cheeks had flushed and she had become all nervous… At least until he had admitted to her that he, too, wanted a family one day. He had reached his hand over to grab hers and they both blushed, faces averted. It was only then that he admitted to her, his voice soft, that his dream was to have a family. He wanted someone who loved him for who he was and he wanted to raise a family with them. He wanted to give his children the kind of childhood he never had.

Time went by so fast. Soon, they were signing up for their last semester of classes. The semester was coming to a close so quickly. It was the weekend before finals and Sango and herself were sitting in the living room, laptops open, books scattered all around, when they took a mental break from the stress of their approaching exams.

By then, Sango and Miroku had confessed to each other that they loved each other. It had actually happened the night of the arcade. In the middle of playing air hockey Miroku had simply stopped playing, walked over, and grabbed her hand before kissing it softly. Then, he said, "I can't… I just can't hold it in any longer my dear, lovely, Sango." He looked her dead in the eyes, a smirk on his face, "I love you. Will you bear my children?"

Kagome had spit out her water when Sango told her that.

Apparently, Sango first slapped him across the face before then wrapping him tight in her arms and finally saying, "I love you too."

Sango had just finished telling Kagome about going out with Miroku two nights before. They had shared a quiet, romantic, date at an Italian restaurant. Kagome loved getting to hear Sango's stories. She could see her friend's face come truly alive when she talked about the adventures she shared with Miroku. It was beautiful and amazing the way she would simply glow when she talked about him.

When she finished her story she paused and looked at Kagome, putting down the pencil she had just picked up before speaking. "Do you… Do you like Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome froze, her own pencil falling from her now limp fingers. Before that moment, her feelings towards Inuyasha had never been openly discussed. It was painfully obvious that the two had been growing closer with each passing day, but she had never actually spoken her feelings out loud. It was only then, when Sango asked her that question, that she finally realized that her once constant thoughts of Koga had faded. With time, he had begun to slip from her mind. She wasn't consumed by the pain of their break up anymore. The flashes of memories happened rarely. With a start that made her gasp she noticed that thinking about Koga didn't bring her pain anymore.

She was over Koga.

She. Was. Over. Koga.

Her brain paused after each word, highlighting them as they sunk in. It was significant, this moment. The moment she finally realized that she was completely over her ex. All her feelings of love had faded for him. She no longer loved him…

With a growing smile she met Sango's eyes and spoke the truth, "I like him. I like Inuyasha, a lot."

~ Author's Note ~

I hope your enjoying the story. I have the rest of the story planned out already and I really hope you will enjoy it. Each review encourages me to write more. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot.

Please, review!

~ FeudalAi


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome walked out of the school and into the sweet fresh air outside. Her exams were finally over! Only one more semester to go and she would finally be done school. She sighed deeply and let the wind wash over her, blowing her hair gently behind her. It felt good. For a moment, she was without worry or stress and she basked in the happy feeling. A large smiled spread across her face as a certain dog-eared man popped into her head. She didn't make herself stop thinking about him anymore. In fact, she even encouraged the thoughts. She had finally moved past Koga and now she could open her heart truly and completely to Inuyasha. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Tonight, in celebration of finals being over, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and her were going to have a double movie marathon complete with pizza, popcorn, and tons of junk food.

The night started out like any of their other movie nights. The couple sat closely together on the couch while Inuyasha and Kagome each snuggled into separate armchairs. Inuyasha, as usual, had pulled his over to be beside hers. She had smiled into the darkness as the movie began and they had fallen into their usual animated banter. Sango and Miroku were in their own little world and Kagome had no idea when they left. She only noticed when the credits began to roll and Inuyasha looked at her with his trademarked smirk.

"Should we bother with a second movie?"

Her face scrunched up with confusion before he motioned behind her. She turned around and noticed an empty couch. "Oh…" She laughed a little and turned back to him with a smile. "Yea, let's watch another, I don't want to go home yet." Her subtle under text didn't go misunderstood. His ears perked up and his smirk turned into a gentle smile. "Wanna move to the couch?"

His eyes widened, almost imperceptibly, but she knew him so well by now that she noticed the slight look of surprise. He recovered nearly instantaneously and had moved to the couch so fast all she had seen was a silver blur.

"What the…" Her eyes were wide, she had never seen him move like that. She didn't even care that she looked so shocked. His delicious laugh bounced around her and she joined him on the couch.

"Half-demon, remember?" He pointed to his ears and wiggled them at her.

She blushed, the rosy color highlighting her cheeks and her sudden nerves. "I've just never seen you move so fast."

He smirked again before turning away from her and flicking on the next movie.

The sound of the movie filled the now surprisingly quiet space between them. Scene by scene he moved closer to her, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller until his hand was grazing hers. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, her breath catching in her throat, as her mind screamed for him to grab her hand. The movie shifted into a cliched romantic moment between the two main stars, sappy music blaring out of Inuyasha's impressive speakers. She couldn't concentrate on the screen in front of them and instead turned to look at him. His golden eyes were watching the movie, but his body was leaning towards her and his ears were firmly fixed in her direction. She smiled, her blush only growing.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you Inuyasha."

He broke his eye contact with the screen and turned to face her, an escalating anticipation spreading between the two. Her body twitched as the mere thought of him closing the small gap between them passed enticingly through her mind.

She could have sworn she saw him blush, but it was so dark she couldn't be sure.

Then, with a flinch, she realized that he might have been able to smell the change in her.

"You're something, aren't ya?" She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he had leaned forward just a little bit and it had made her mind go foggy. He smirked again, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Her lips tingled. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it bad.

An over-exaggerated scream echoed from the speakers, shaking her from her thoughts. She jumped and her eyes flew to the TV with an accusatory stare.

Inuyasha's deep laugh made her whip her head back towards him, only to be met with him wiggling his ears at her again. The blush on her cheeks was immediate and apparent.

And just like that the romantic tension was back thick in the air.

He leaned forward, he was so close that she could feel his breath lightly against her face. Her fingers twitched, nervous anticipation flooding through her.

"You like them that much, huh?" His smirk was teasing, but Kagome couldn't help but nod. He seemed to analyze her for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Wanna touch them?"

His question hung there for a moment. She gasped excitedly before she managed to mutter out a nervous, "Um, yea…"

He leaned his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, and his ears fully exposed to her curious eyes. Her hands moved towards them and only stopped when they were mere centimeters away.

"Really?" Her hesitation was just as apparent as her eagerness.

He nodded his head slightly and that was all the permission she needed.

Her hands were on the amazingly soft and fuzzy appendages in an instant. He froze for a moment beneath her touch before relaxing. She rubbed them in slow, gentle, concentric circles. It felt better than she had ever imagined. She felt so close to him in that moment and she couldn't help but remember the first time she had touched his ears. She smiled to herself as she fully indulged in being able to finally touch them with his willing permission. She could hear Inuyasha and for a moment she wasn't sure what she was actually hearing… and then it clicked.

He was… purring?

It was like a deep guttural rumble that stemmed slowly from pleasure. Like the sound a cat made but with the intense passion of a dog wagging its tail when its belly was pet. It was intoxicating. Her hands paused for a minute as the realization sank through her. She had made him purr.

"Don't… Don't stop." His voice was deep and husky.

She gulped and nodded, only after realizing he couldn't see that, and began to rub his ears again. He leaned his head gently into her hands and she wanted to imbed this moment permanently into her mind. Her heart was beating erratically as the noise he was making grew slightly louder, it nearly sounded protective, as if he was claiming her in this moment. The way his head leaned more and more into her touch melted her heart and with a startled gasp that made her motions stop she realized something tremendous…

She loved him.

He leaned his head up, bangs falling away from his eyes, his look deep and needy, an unsaid hunger laced within their golden depths. With one clawed hand he reached up and gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear, the slight touch of his claws gently gliding over her skin making her tingle. His hand lingered there, his claws slowly working their way through her hair to gently cup the back of her head.

He was only inches away now. The tension between them laced with unsaid words and wanton need.

"Kagome…" His voice was husky and she felt her lips tingle as a gentle pressure pulled against the back of her head to bring her in closer. Her eyes flickered shut as she eagerly awaited the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers for the first time. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his breath grace her face. He was so close now…

"Hey, guys! What about that…" Miroku's voice rung in the air and she felt Inuyasha stiffen around her before he let go, his hand slowly falling out of her hair as his fingers combed through her long locks. Her eyes fluttered open in disbelief as she turned a severe stare towards a frozen, and now flushed, Miroku.

They had been so close…

She heard a predatory growl slip past Inuyasha's lips and Miroku laughed nervously in response. He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair.

"Um… nevermind, you two go back to…"

Inuyasha's growl escalated.

"Whatever it was you were doing…" He stepped slowly backwards, a guilty look splattered across his face, before disappearing into the hallway behind him.

Her eyes rose to meet Inuyasha's threatening glare that was still throwing daggers in his roommate's direction. When he finally looked back at her his ears lowered and the mood was simply gone. That intense anticipation that had hung so thickly in the air only moments ago had been simply wiped out by Miroku's intruding presence. His look softened and his lips turned up into a small smile. It was as if they both somehow understood that the moment had passed, they had missed something, and to do it now would only be forced. He quirked his head at her and she couldn't help but think that he looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Should I take you home?" A playful smirk danced in his eyes and Kagome suddenly felt exhilarated to see his playful side. She nodded in answer.

The drive to her place in his slick car was quiet. Gentle music played in the background, but they didn't speak to each other. Their hands grazed against each other's on the small space between them, but neither dared reach out and fully grab the other's hand. A muffled tension fell in between them and filled the space of the vehicle. One of things unsaid, of needs, of wants, of desperate wishes that they both shared.

The feeling that that tension would break if they entered her apartment was palpable.

When he pulled up to her apartment they lingered in the silence of his car for a minute before he shut off the engine and opened his door. Kagome followed suit and they walked together up to her apartment building's entrance. He turned to look at her, an unspoken question in his eyes, and she just smiled and pushed open the door, motioning for him to follow her inside. It wasn't like he hadn't been to her apartment before. He had been there many times. But, usually Sango was around and even if she wasn't the tension that now hung thick around them had never inhabited this space before. It was new, exhilarating, and terrifying all at once. She could feel her hands nervously twitch, so she quickly sat down on the couch and clasped her fingers together to still herself. He only smirked and sat down beside her.

They didn't turn on the TV, they let themselves just sit in the utter quiet of her apartment, the only noise from the traffic outside and the sound of their own heightened breathing.

The silence was stifling.

Finally, Inuyasha's voice rang out in the quiet. He didn't look at her, but his ears were firmly fixed in her direction.

"You know what was wrong with my last relationship?"

Kagome's eyebrows squinted together as she looked at him somewhat baffled. They had talked briefly about their past relationships, but they honestly hadn't gone into that much detail. While she knew it was stupid and pointless for her to care, it still stung a bit thinking about him with Kikyo.

"What?" It came out muffled and soft, her confusion clearly showing through her voice. He looked over at her with a smirk before leaning back against the couch. He looked right at home in her living space.

"I had to fake my happiness most of the time." He trailed off, his face turning serious as his eyes dove into hers, searching for something within their depths. "I never have to fake it with you, Kagome. I can just be myself."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started sputtering out of control. She could feel it beating away within her chest, like a trapped animal begging to be released. A rosy blush spread across her cheeks as she muttered out a soft, "Oh…"

He blushed too and that was when she realized that, yes, he had heard the way her heart had gone crazy when he had said those words. He stood up briskly and walked over to the door before turning back to look at her with a playful smirk.

"See you soon, Ka-Go-Me."

Her flabbergasted expression was the last thing he saw before the door shut behind him. She could hear his laughter echoing back towards her even through the closed door and it took a good hour for her to calm herself down.

Later that night, as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, her phone beeped. She glanced down curiously and nearly jumped in shock when she saw Inuyasha's name float across her screen. Overeager, she dramatically reached for her phone which only led to her somehow falling off the bed and landing hard on the floor.

"Ow…" She muttered as she rubbed her now sore bum and picked up her cell phone.

Inuyasha: {Hey Kagome, you up?}

Kagome's fingers flew across her keys as her mind darted through an imaginary list of reasons he might be texting her that late.

Kagome: {Yep! What's up?}

Simple, understated, to the point. She mentally high-fived herself.

Inuyasha: {I know its a little bit away, but do you wanna go to a shrine visit New Years Eve with me?}

Kagome stopped and stared at her phone, wide-eyed and tongue-tied. He wanted to go to the first shrine visit of the year… With her? Her palms got sweaty and her breathing hitched. Was this, could this, possibly be a date? She hadn't realized how long she was lost within her own tantalizing thoughts, but it had been a good five minutes and she still hadn't replied when her phone beeped again.

Inuyasha: {I'm asking you on a date, in case that wasn't obvious, Ka-Go-Me.}

She could just hear the teasing tone in his voice when she read the text and she smiled despite herself. Her nerves reached heights that she hadn't even imagined possible as she gingerly typed her response to the long awaited question.

Kagome: {Yes.}

She couldn't manage more. Her brain had stopped working. She felt muddled and trapped within a bubble of excitement and a mass of nerves.

Inuyasha: {Keh, sound a little more excited will ya? See you then, night Kagome.}

Kagome: {Sweet dreams, Inuyasha.}

With shaking hands she dropped her phone onto the softness of her bed before she collapsed against her pillows, a gigantic never-ending smile engraved upon her face, as a girlish squeal escaped her lips.

She was going on a date.

Not only was she going on a date, but she was going to go out on a date with the handsome, dog-eared, golden-eyed, amazing Inuyasha.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a fantasy world, one where Inuyasha and herself were officially a couple, one where they had kissed, one where they held hands every chance they got, and one where they had told each other 'I love you'. She lived in that fantasy world for a while before she slowly opened her eyes and arrived back in reality. Staring up at the dark ceiling she permitted herself to mutter the feelings that she had, but hadn't had the chance to actually voice.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

~ Author's Note ~

Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to post, but I had a hard time writing it because I was consumed with the idea for a (massive) one-shot for Fairy Tail. If you like Fairy Tail take a look, it's called "Death of a Fairy".

I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but the next (and final!… unless I add an epilogue) chapter will make up for it. I will have it up within the week, how quickly depends on how many reviews come in. Either way, the story will be finished this week. I really hope that you have enjoyed reading "Love in the Time of Tea".

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me.

Review and let me know your thoughts.

~ FeudalAi


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome nervously fidgeted with the edge of her kimono. She had chosen a simple black kimono that had light pink cherry blossoms floating down from the top to eventually pool on the bottom. It was simple, yet elegant. The light pink obi carefully tied around her waist only accentuated the romantic look that the blossoms exuded. She had tied her hair back in a twisted bun and had stuck a cherry blossom hair pin through it to hold it in place. Now, she stood anxiously at the base of the stairs, in front of a giant red torii gate, that led to the shrine.

She was about to start her date with Inuyasha.

The time between when he had asked her out, to this very moment, had gone by in the blink of an eye. Kagome had gone home and visited her family, she had dutifully helped out around the shrine, even donning the traditional Priestess outfit that her grandfather made her wear. Still, it was really good to go home. Souta had gown up so much now… He was studying hard for the university entrance exams which made Kagome remember how she had barely managed to scrape through. He worked so much harder than her… She was sure he was going to get into somewhere great, maybe even Tokyo University. Each day that she was there she stood in front of the big tree who's branches nearly scraped her window. Goshinboku. She felt so at peace there… She could feel some power well up inside of her, but it was always slightly out of reach. On her final day there she had rested the palm of her hand against Goshinboku and she could have sworn that she could feel the heartbeat of the tree, she could feel its life force stretching back centuries… To a time when demons reigned and small villages dotted the land. For the briefest of moments she felt that odd power within herself swell up and she was graced with a vision of the distant past… Of the tree surrounded by a thick forest, the sound of a village close by, and an elderly Priestess bending down to pick some remedial herbs… As soon as the vision had hit her, it was gone. It had happened so fast she couldn't be sure if it had been real, or if she simply had an overactive imagination. She stepped back from the ancient tree and bowed her head slightly in thanks.

She gulped as she made herself focus on what was happening right now, and not a vision she couldn't even be sure was real. She leaned her head back to look at the faintest glimmer of stars that she could be seen through the mass of city buildings that surrounded the shrine. The new and old merged together here, both gaining and loosing something in the process, which somehow made it uniquely beautiful.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

She turned to look at the man who had just appeared beside her. Inuyasha was looking up at the stars and he was dressed in an old red kimono, a rusty sword dangling form his waist, arms folded across his chest. He didn't have any shoes on and for the first time Kagome could really appreciate him for what, and who, he was. He was a half-demon, and in that outfit he shone in all his glory. It just fit him, he looked like he should never step out of it, like he should never wear modern day clothing. In that old red kimono, he simply looked at home.

She reached her hand out to tug on his baggy sleeve slightly, the material had an oddly unique texture that she couldn't quite place. When her eyes rose they met his and she was greeted with a smirk.

"It's the robe of the Fire Rat…" He trailed off, as if lost within her beauty as he took in her own ensemble for the night. "My Dad left it for me." He finished softly. His eyes traveled along her and a rosy blush rose to her cheeks. "You look…" She saw him visibly gulp, unable to finish his sentence, so she leaned forward, looped her arm through his, and laughed as she leaned into him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You do too." She felt him noticeably relax from her touch.

"Keh…" Was his only gruff response as he adjusted his arm so that he could now hold her hand instead. Kagome didn't look, but she was sure there was a lovely blush dotting his face as well.

An electrifying tingle passed between them and Kagome had to steady her heart.

"Well, shall we go?" She felt him nod in response as he began to walk. He tugged on her hand so she would follow. They walked in quiet, the thick crowd surrounding them seemed to fall to the wayside as they became the only two to inhabit this world, this space, this moment. The noise of festival stands in the background simply faded as the smell of their handcrafted food wafted in their direction. They were living in a world of aromas and sights, but the racket of the other people there melted away, leaving them in their own perfect universe. It almost felt as if they were back in time to when this old shrine was built, so very long ago.

When they reached the top of the stairs it felt like they were transported through a time warp as they were rudely shoved back into the present day. The crowd encroached upon them and Inuyasha pulled her closer against him so that they would not get separated. The feeling of his thumb absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand made her shiver in delight as they wormed their way through the throng to buy some good luck shrine tokens. Kagome bought two while Inuyasha bought one. Kagome couldn't stop the huge smile on her face as they walked over to the board that was already bursting with peoples' wishes. It took them quiet a while of searching, but they finally found a spot where they could hang their wishes side by side. Kagome took a small black pen out of her purse and began to write.

 _I wish for my family's health and well-being for the year ahead._

She glanced up at him and noticed that he was staring at her and smirking. She elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"What do you think you're doing, huh? No peeking."

His laugh made her mentally loose it for a moment as she desperately wished to get to hear that laugh for the rest of her life.

"Ok, ok. No peeking." He lifted up his own token and shook it at her. "That means no peeking for you either."

Her defiant stare rose to meet his playfully smirk and she couldn't help but nod along and mutter out a quiet, "Yea, yea, I won't peak."

"Good." He huffed. He turned his back to her and pulled a pen from within his sleeve to write down his own wish. Kagome looked at him as he concentrated and felt a warm rush swirl up within her. She loved this man. She loved him so much… And there was only one more thing that she desperately wanted to wish for. She looked back down at her second token and carefully scrawled her wish.

When they had finished they were careful to cover their writing with their hand as they hung up the wishes next to each other, the sides of the wooden tokens gently banging against each other in the soft wind. They hung them up backwards, so that neither could peek at the wish hidden on the other side. Inuyasha grabbed her hand again, making the warmth within her spread up anew from her fingertips to the very core of her heart.

They walked away, never peeking, never knowing, that they had made the same wish.

 _I wish to make her happy, always._

 _I wish to make him happy, forever._

They walked side by side up to the front of the shrine. They tossed some money into the wooden case meant for prayer donations, clapped their hands together twice, bowed, and prayed. When they were done they began the walk to leave the shrine. It was late now, past midnight, and the cold night air caved in around them. She shivered and Inuyasha slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close to his body heat. Kagome looked down at his bare feet and noticed, not for the first time that night, how the cold and rough ground didn't affect him.

"No shoes?" She knew he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Keh, shoes are stupid. Restraining. I only wear them if I have to."

The hilt of his sword bumped against her hip and she thought of a much more exciting question to ask him. "So… What's with the sword?"

He was quiet for a minute, she had just about given up on getting an answer from him, when he replied. "It was made from my Dad's fang… I'm a half-demon, it helps to…" He looked down at her and she bent her head up so she could see his contemplative look as he tried to explain it to her. "It helps to calm my inner demon, the full-demon part of me can overtake me sometimes…"

It was quiet for a moment. They were walking down the long staircase again and the sound of crickets filled the night air. The crowds were starting to diminish now, so this moment was truly just the both of them walking through an ancient world, the same as it had been hundreds of years ago. The trees encroached upon their path and their branches arched over the old stone stairway. It was ethereal in its simple, natural, beauty.

"Has that ever happened before? Your demon taking over, I mean…" Her voice was soft but she knew he heard it.

His arm fell from her shoulders to encircle her waist, and Kagome decided she liked it there as his hand gently clenched the side of her hip. "…Yes…" She could hear the hesitation in his voice. He squeezed her a little tighter before continuing. "Once, when my Mom died… I was just so angry, and these demons were picking on me. I was so little, I couldn't defend myself… I transformed and those four kids ended up in the hospital for six weeks, even with their full-fledged demon healing." He sighed heavily and stopped walking. He released his grip on her and sat down on the cold stone step. Kagome followed suit, her gaze firmly locked upon his face. "It was lucky I didn't kill them. Sesshomaru stopped me just in time. When I'm… like that… I can't control myself, I don't even remember doing it. This fang…" He looked down at the sword and patted it warmly. "This keeps me in check. I'd have it with me all the time, but with all those stupid laws now I can't usually carry it around so easily."

Kagome couldn't help it, she felt a sudden need to touch the sword. She reached out and felt the worn scabbard against the palm of her hand. It looked old, beaten, and useless. But, she could sense the power emanating through it and she was suddenly rushed with the idea that this sword, this fang as Inuyasha had called it, must have a name. It deserved a name.

"What's it called?"

Inuyasha's face scrunched up, surprised and confused by her question. Yet, he answered her anyway. "Tessaiga."

"Tessaiga…" The name came out smooth and silky, as if she had always known it but lost it in a dream.

"How…" His stuttered statement broke her concentration from the sword as she returned to looking at him. "How did you know it had a name?" He looked so confused, it was simply adorable.

A warm smile spread across her face as she shrugged her shoulders and answered him earnestly. "I don't know."

She hesitated slightly before she leaned her head to rest on his shoulders. It just seemed to fit, they just seemed to fit, within the ancient atmosphere that surrounded them. The sounds of small creatures scuttling through the thick trees soothed her and she felt completely at peace. He moved his hand to rest gently on top of her knee and she thought that she could stay like that forever with the full moon shining down on them.

"Kagome…" His voice was slightly gruff, as if he was having a hard time getting the words out. "I never knew before… Not even with…"

Kikyo's name floated, unspoken, between them.

"Not even with her… I never knew before what it was like to have someone to protect."

The air between them became heated in that moment as Kagome's breath hitched.

"I need to protect you Kagome… I can't explain it." She dared to look up at him, but found him staring at the shiny moon above, his ears firmly fixed on her. "Its instinct, I guess."

She let his words hang there. She didn't need to respond to him. She simply leaned into his touch more and tightened her grip around his strong arm. Instinct… He instinctively wanted to protect her. She had shown him what it was to have someone that he needed to protect above all else. That thought sent chills through her that were not caused by the frosty air.

He stood up abruptly, almost making her fall in the process. She heard his laugh at the same time she saw his clawed hand reach to pull her up. As soon as she was standing up he smirked, a glint in his eyes.

"I wanna show you something."

Before she could even agree he had scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. She gasped as she felt a sudden rush of wind knock into her. With wide eyes she looked out in front of them… Inuyasha was sprinting from tree to tree, branch to branch, at lighting fast speeds. She felt her hands dig into his robe tighter, holding on to him more securely.

"I won't drop ya." His voice was reassuring and she felt her grip slightly lessen.

She controlled her breathing and turned to focus on him instead of the scenery that was turning into a blur around them. His eyes were firmly fixed on their path, but one furry ear was aimed at her.

This was him.

This was Inuyasha.

The speeding half-demon in the red Fire Rat robe.

At his core, this was who he was.

… Kagome loved it.

She wasn't even sure how, but she fell even more for him. Seeing him in his element, he truly came alive. He looked like he belonged sitting in the large branches of the Goshinboku tree. He looked like he belonged in an ancient painting of warriors from the Edo period. She moved her hands to wrap them around his neck instead, pulling her head up a bit to rest against his chest. She could smell his naturally woodsy scent and it forced her body into hyperdrive.

She loved this, the feel of the wind against her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his scent enveloping her…

She utterly and completely loved him… and they hadn't even kissed yet.

When he finally stopped moving she was shaken from her thoughts as he gently lowered her feet down onto the rooftop where they had landed. More time had passed than she had realized and she could see a sprinkling of maroon light laced with orange appearing on the horizon. She turned to look back at him, wonder in her eyes.

"Will you watch the first sunrise of the year with me, Kagome?" His eyes looked somewhat unsure, as if she might turn him down. They both felt the pressure in this moment, the heightened tension that if she said yes, nothing would ever be the same again.

She took his hand in hers. "I'd like that."

His instant smile was heart-warming. He pulled on her hand and led her over to the side of the building. He sat down, legs dangling off the edge.

Kagome backed away slightly, dropping his hand and instantly regretting the loss of his touch. "Um…" Her eyes flashed to the ground that was so far beneath them and she couldn't help but feel a bubble of fear rise within her.

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a comforting smile as he held his clawed hand out again expectantly. "I won't let you fall." His golden eyes locked with hers and she could see the sincerity apparent there. "Trust me."

She did. She did trust him. Immediately, she reached out her hand to grab his and he pulled her towards him. She sat down, shaking slightly, as her own legs dangled over the precipice.

"Here." His gruff tone was pleasant to her ears as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm securely around her waist.

The dark color of night floated away into an indescribable blue as the edges of the sun rose over the horizon, creating a mesmerizing melody of reds, oranges, and yellows. It all somehow mixed with the darkness receding overhead, making wisps of purple light flutter through the wonderful barrage of vibrant colors.

It was the New Year.

She turned to face him, her whole body feeling flushed from the utterly romantic sight before them and the intoxicating scent of his smell, and found him already intently looking at her. He reached a hand up and brushed a piece of stray hair gently behind her ear. His claws dragged lightly against her skin, making tingles spread like wildfire against her cheek. Her eyes were wide, staring into his, as his own searched hers. In a flicker, a resolved settled within their golden depths and she felt his hand gently cup the side of her face and pull her forward.

Kagome's breath hitched.

She could feel his breath against her face and she felt like her entire body went numb with anticipation.

Her eyes closed, with bated breath she waited.

She felt him angle her head ever-so-slightly upward…

His hand tightened around her knee, increasing the wonton need that had sprung up within her numb frame.

Then, finally, his lips pressed down upon hers and she floated up into a world of bliss. The pressure was gentle at first as she moved her lips experimentally against his own. She felt him sharply intake breath as her hand found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him in deeper.

The feel of the kiss, so innocent, was like a wildfire. It held love, protection, trust, and the insane possibility of more beneath its gentle touch.

When he pulled back he stayed with his forehead leaned against hers and she dared to open her eyes. His were still closed as he drew in heavy breaths. She felt his grip tighten around her again. The rising colors of the sunrise floated around the outskirts of her vision, mixing beautifully with the silver of his hair.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, a little unsure of herself until he heightened the kiss by flicking his tongue gently across her lips, begging for entrance. She happily obliged and melted as their tongues explored each other, twisting together as they cherished this new and exhilarating feeling.

They pulled away from each other, both slightly out of breath, as his husky golden eyes rose to meet hers. She saw a fang poke out above his lower lip and fleetingly wondered how he had not managed to accidentally hurt her with their sharp tips. She put her hand back in her lap just before he reached down to string his fingers through hers. The air was heated, unsaid words floated between them, begging to be released into the open air. She saw his mouth open once, twice, three times before he took a deep breath, met her eyes with fierce determination, and let loose the words that had been locked up inside his heart.

"I love you, Ka-Go-Me."

* * *

~ 3 years later ~

Kagome stood, effervescent, in her Priestess robes. She was waving goodbye to a small group of young girls who had just finished their spiritual training with her. After she had graduated, about six months after Inuyasha and her had shared their first kiss, she had nearly been in a deadly car accident. She had been driving her mother's vehicle to go and pick up some groceries when a car, on the other side of the street, veered out of control directly towards her.

Kagome did what came instinctually to her, not even realizing what had happened until it was done and the car that had once been careening towards her was somehow back in its proper lane, turned backwards, its driver looking severely confused.

Her hands were out in front of her. She had apparently hit her break and thrown out her hands and a weird blue light had shot out from her extended appendages. She had pulled her hands back towards her and just stared at them, amazed, and entirely confused. It wasn't until after a police report had been filed and she had gone home and explained the situation that her grandfather had dropped the box he had been holding, ran up to her, fell down onto his knees dramatically to take her hands into his, before announcing to her that she was a Miko, a Priestess, and that he couldn't be prouder of her.

She had no idea why it had taken so long for her powers to show up, that weird feeling she had always felt inside suddenly made sense as she realized what she was and what the power that had been locked up inside of her actually was. Eventually, after several long talks with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, they came to the conclusion that it only appeared because her life had been in direct danger. It was only with the fear for her life that her power had been able to erupt from within her. Without that… it probably would have always remained dormant.

To say that the discovery of her powers changed a lot would be an understatement. She now felt inexplicably tied to her family's shrine. Every time she thought about finding a job that she could use her degree for she felt a terrible pain inside herself. So, she had started a school for anyone with spiritual powers to teach them how to control and master them, something she was still learning herself. But, what she was most thankful for, was that the discovery of her powers didn't make Inuyasha shy away from her… If anything, it had only brought them closer. He supported her, trained with her, and they both only increased in strength because of it.

She was completely and utterly in love with Inuyasha. Thoughts of Koga were long gone, she now only wished him happiness. About a year after their breakup she had received an email from him. He had profusely apologized and told her that he had fallen in love with Ayame. He hated what he had done to her, and he was so sorry for doing what he did. He told her he had been so confused when his heart had started to split two ways… He hadn't known which path to follow. Ayame still refused to be with him, she felt like he had betrayed her… But, he promised Kagome, that he was working hard everyday to prove his love to Ayame and that he was going to marry that girl.

Another year later and she had received an overly fancy invitation in the mail for Koga and Ayame's wedding. On the back was a message sloppily scrawled in Koga's handwriting. _Thank you Kagome, for everything you ever did for me. Ayame wanted me to send this to you, can you believe she finally said yes? She wanted to mend bridges, she felt bad ya know… Like she had hurt you even though she didn't know about us at the time. She's wonderful Kagome. You have now idea. Please, be happy for me. Like I'm happy for you with dog-breath._ Kagome had texted him only once after that to which she was happy to never receive a response.

Kagome: {I'm happy for you Koga. Really. You two were meant to be with each other, we were just a hiccup. I'm sorry, I can't come to the wedding. We both know that would be a little more than weird. Please, tell Ayame that I am happy for you guys.}

She really was. When she had received the invitation she had simply been flooded by a wave of happiness for the couple. Between Koga's email and the hastily written note on the back of the invitation she could tell that he loved Ayame beyond words. Koga, overall, was a good guy and she was happy that he had managed to find something so wonderful with someone so presumably amazing.

The wind whistled through the limbs of the Goshinboku tree, making the leaves flutter and fall in response. They had changed to a beautiful red and orange hue, reminiscent of that first sunrise she had shared with Inuyasha. Her thoughts were broken by the soft sound of bare feet on dirt as Inuyasha approached her in his Fire Rat robe.

"It's beautiful." She whispered breathily.

He only nodded in response. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his sleeve for a moment to check it before quickly putting it away again. "Miroku and Sango just got back from their honeymoon. They said we should meet them at their new place tomorrow, they have some news for us."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together as she contemplated what news her best friend could have for her before her look softened as she remembered the story of how Sango and Miroku got engaged.

The ever athletic couple, Miroku had taken Sango to climb up the face of Mt. Fuji. They started the climb late at night, making sure to get their souvenir walking stick embossed from the several different shops along the way. They reached the summit mere minutes before dawn. Sango had told Kagome that there was nothing like it. You could see the clouds below and above you, it was like you were standing on a floating island. She had stood in awe as they watched, hands intertwined, the sun peaking out over the mountain top. It was at that moment that Miroku had bent down on one knee and asked her, "Sango, my love, will you marry me?" He opened the ring box to reveal a sparkling diamond that glittered red, reflecting the blend of colors that inhabited the skyline.

Of course, Sango had immediately said yes.

Kagome smiled as the memory of Sango relying that night washed over her. She had never seen her friend so happy, except for her wedding day. Sango had simply shone in her beautiful dress. With a sudden urge she felt desperate to reunite with her and learn of the news the newlyweds had to share. She was about to turn when she felt Inuyasha gently grab her wrist to still her movements. She looked up at him only to see his gaze lost in the colors of Goshinboku.

"I feel out of time. Like, I should have existed long ago, in a different world." He leaned forward slightly to press the palm of his hand against the rough bark of the tree.

Kagome's eyes rose back up into the branches of Goshinboku. This tree must have seen so much as the centuries ticked ever forward. She smiled warmly and leaned against Inuyasha, loving the warmth his body gave.

"I know what you mean… I feel like that too, when I'm here…" Her voice trailed off and for several minutes all they could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. He removed his hand from the bark and took her hand in his.

"Kagome?" She turned to look at him, his golden eyes now locked on her. His hand squeezed hers a bit tighter before he continued. "The only time I feel at home is when I'm with you." The intensity he held within his eyes was thrilling, it made her heart pound and his smirk told her that he had heard the sudden increase. "I love you… I can't deny…" Her eyes widened as she watched him steady himself for what he was going to say next. "I can't deny that you're my home." He let go of her hand and reached into the sleeve of the Fire Rat robe, removing a small black box. His eyes flickered up to hers nervously as he held the closed box out to her. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome thought she was going to faint.

Her hands were shaking and she could feel her heart beating erratically within her chest. Her eyes flew open to meet his, as if asking if this was real, before they darted back to the still unopened box within his hands.

Without thinking she simply jumped into his arms, making him drop the box so that he could catch her and make sure that they didn't fall onto the hard ground. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck before she lowered her feet back to the ground and grabbed the two long silver bunches of hair that hung over his shoulders to pull him gently into a kiss.

When their lips separated he looked up at her with a dazed expression as she released her tender hold on his hair. She stepped back, blushing madly, as she answered him. A giant smile plastered across her glowing face.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Of course I want to marry you!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth he had his arms wrapped around her and was pulling her in for another loving kiss as her fingers instinctively reached up to rub his ears. The low growl of happiness that escaped him lit her nerves on fire and when they withdrew from each other there was heated passion in both of their eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed a bit as he let go of her. "Look what ya did, made me drop the ring." He teased her as he bent down to pick it up and lightly brush the dirt off of the box.

"Whoops." She gasped, only just now realizing that she had completely forgotten about the ring. After all, the ring didn't really matter. Inuyasha was what mattered. Their love was what mattered. The ring came behind all of that. Still, she felt a nervous flood of excitement as she watched him gingerly open the box with expectant eyes.

A giant diamond met her. If she had to guess, she would assume that it was about 2.5 carats. Smaller diamonds dotted the top of the band and it was beautifully reminiscent of stars in the sky at twilight. She looked up at him and wrapped him in her arms again. This is where she wanted to be, forever, with him.

The next day they got in Inuyasha's car to drive over to Sango and Miroku's new house. Her ring sparkled prettily on her finger, catching the rays of sunlight which only enhanced the already glistening diamonds. When they got there they walked in hand-in-hand, excited to tell their best friends their own news.

When they finally told Sango and Miroku, Kagome had been rushed by an extremely excited Sango. She was nearly overtaken as Sango barged into her, wrapped her arms around her, and squeezed her tight.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome!" Sango backed away, tears in her eyes, before she withdrew a step and grabbed Miroku's hand. His eyes flitted over nervously to his wife's before he nodded slightly. Sango took a deep breath and prepared herself to deliver their own news. "I'm so excited for you guys. Congregations, I knew it, I just knew you would end up together." Sango was beaming, glowing in a way Kagome had never seen before. "So, I guess its time for our news then. We found out on the honeymoon…" Sango placed her palm gently on her flat belly before her ebullient smile met them.

"I'm pregnant."

~ Author's Note ~

Well, that's the end! I really hope that everyone enjoyed it and that I wrapped up the ending nicely.

I have started a new Inuyasha fan fiction called "Letters". If you like my work please check out my profile page for other stories I have written on Inuyasha and Fairy Tail.

Please, review and let me know your thoughts on the final chapter (and overall story) of "Love in the Time of Tea". It took a long time to finish this story, but now that it's done I am so glad that I put in the effort to complete it after all this time.

I hope you enjoyed the journey just as much as I did.

~ FeudalAi


End file.
